False Dawn
by edwardisaputz
Summary: Alternate ending to Breaking Dawn. The Volturi attack and Jacob runs with Nessie. Many do not survive the battle. How will Jacob and Ness pick up the pieces? Lemons and mature themes.
1. Chptr1 Lifes a Bitch then you Die, maybe

**Disclaimer: **Twilight, Bella and Edward's dialogue in the first chapter, and the characters from the Twilight books used here are the property of Stephanie Meyers. I' just taking them for a test drive.

________________________________________________________________________

"Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need get you in the air."

I looked at Bella with what I knew had to be a look of utter horror and disbelief. She didn't know what she was asking. I couldn't abandon either her or the pack.

I couldn't leave her to die.

But I couldn't stay here and risk Nessie's life either. I felt an overwhelming need to protect her.

My loyalties were wagging a war both in my heart and mind. Which came first? My duty to the pack or my duty to my imprint? Could I possibly pick?

_You had no trouble picking the Bride of Dracula over the pack last time. Why pick us now?_

I could feel the hate dripping from Leah's thoughts. They cut me deep. I did abandon them then and I could never be forgiven for that. _I was selfish then. I realize that. Things are different now. I'm an Alpha. I can't just think of myself anymore._

_Maybe you weren't being selfish. _It was Quil. _Maybe you acted that way you did because of the imprint._

_What? I imprinted on Nessie, not Bella._

Now Embry chimed in. _Maybe the reason you were always so hot for Bella was because she was carrying the imprint somewhere inside her the whole time. _

I snapped out of my "talk" as I noticed Edward lifted Nessie up to my shoulder. She quickly scrambled up my back and settled in-between my shoulder blades, holding tightly to my fur.

I turned towards Bella who was standing close to me. "You're the only one we could ever trust her with. If you didn't love her so much, I could never bear this. I know you can protect her, Jacob."

A whine escaped my throat and I nudged my head against her shoulder. I loved Bella and Nessie more than anything else. I would do anything for them. I knew what I had to do.

"I know, I love you, too, Jake. You'll always be my best man."

I felt the tear roll out of my eye. I knew I would lose Bella for good this time. My only consolation was the fact that I was going to protect a piece of her, a piece that was now the center of my universe.

Edward leaned his head against the same shoulder where he'd placed Nessie. "Goodbye, Jacob, my brother… my son."

As much as I had hated Edward for stealing Bella from me we had grown closer since Nessie's birth. We both loved and wanted to protect them both so bad it heart. My heart broke a little more with that small acknowledgement of accepting me into his family.

"Is there no hope then?"

_There is always hope. Carlisle_, I thought to myself. As the others started saying their goodbyes to each other, I started to work on a plan to help me get my Nessie away if hope failed.


	2. Ch 2 Wish you were here

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and all related characters owned by Stephanie Meyers. I'm just playing with them.

________________________________________________________________________

I knew what I had to do. _Sam if they attack I need you to help me get away with Nessie._

_You're going to abandon your family again, Jacob? When it needs you most?_

I shook my head. I can feel the anger in my mind. I guess not all wounds are healed with time. _I'm not_ _doing this because I'm scared or anything. She's my imprint, Sam. Every fiber of my being is calling out to do whatever I can to protect her. I can't fight it. You would do the same for Emily._

He let out a sigh. _What do you need me to do?_

_Thank you, Sam. I just need you guys to run interference for me. Keep the leeches off of my back as long as you can. _I drew in a deep breath then let it out slowly. _Then_ _I need you to take my pack back into yours and command them to stay. They can't follow me._

My head filled with the protest of my pack, Leah's the loudest. _Will you guys shut up! _A bit of the Alpha tone crept into my voice. _It needs to go down this way. Sam will need all the help he can get. The most important thing is for the pack to survive, to protect our People_.

_If it's so important why are you leaving us for the half-breed, huh, oh high muckity-muck Alpha?_

_Dammit, Leah, can't you get it through your thick ass head that I have no choice in this? Do you really think I want to do this? Leave my friends and family to die?_

_Yeah, yeah, I know the stupid imprint thing. God, I wish I never heard of that damn word._

As bad as I felt for Leah losing Sam to the power of the imprint, we had no time to waste. _Anyway, I need you guys to go back to Sam's pack. That will increase everyone's chance of survival._

They finally decided to go along with my plan and Sam took them back into the pack. They would act as my rear guard to keep the bloodsuckers off my back but they wouldn't follow me.

All of a sudden I heard Bella whisper, "Get ready. It's starting"

I alerted Sam what was going on and all the pack tensed, ready for action.

Suddenly one of the bloodsuckers from the other side, the one who looked like a small, very young girl, leaped towards Bella. It took all my restraint to not jump forward to protect her, but I didn't need to. One of the friendly vampires, the one who controlled the elements, took her down with several bolts of lightning.

The war had begun.

Both sides lunged towards each other, I turned and ran.

Quill and Embry dropped in behind me on my left. Leah took the Beta position on the right with Seth behind her. The rest of the pack came down into the clearing to join the battle.

My former pack followed me for a short distance into the woods at the end clearing then turned to make sure no one followed me before they turned back to re-join the fight.

Nessie held tightly onto my back as I sped away from the clearing. I changed my direction often, trying to throw off anyone following. We never looked back.

After three days of running we ended up in Denver. Having spent the entire three days in the woods I decided it would be nice for Nessie to spend the night in a bed for a change. And that way I could finally see what was in the bag Bella had given to her.

I figured that she had at least given us some money since she had said something about Nessie having what we needed to fly. The right thing to do would have been to have gone directly to an airport and got on the first flight available, but I couldn't bring myself to do it right away. I didn't know how far away Sam and I could talk to each other but I was hoping if I stayed on the western side of the continent he would be able to contact me and let me know what was going on. No dice so far.

We checked into a seedy little hotel on East Colfax Avenue. Why were the areas around states' capitols always the sleaziest? You would think that the fat cat politicians would want to go to work in a better neighborhood. I guess they figured that since they didn't live there it didn't matter much to them what went on in the 'hood.

As we walked into the room, Nessie in my arms, she touched my face and showed me images of her curled up to me in the bed of the cottage. "Yes, honey, we'll be like that tonight." I would never let her be more than a few feet away from me for the rest of our lives, but she was still afraid she would have to leave me, like she did with Edward and Bella.

It was as if she was reading my mind as she played their last time as a family together. "That was the only way they could keep you safe, Nessie. But don't worry; I will always be with you. Nobody will ever get between me and my little Nessie." I started to tickle her and was rewarded by the wonderful sound of her laughing. Tears started to cloud my eyes.

She put her hand back to my face and replayed the last few seconds to me with a questioning look on her face. "Don't worry, honey, they're tears of joy. I'm just glad to hear you laugh again after so much crying."

Wrapping her arms around my neck she gave me a hug so tight I was afraid she'd snap my neck. She got stronger every day and still had to learn how to control it. I was lucky I was so durable. "Ok, honey, why don't we get you a bath and then we'll go get something to eat."

A smile lit up her face as she showed me an image of the rogue grizzly that had attacked us up in Baniff. It seemed like her Uncle Emmett she liked the taste of bear. "Sorry, kid, it's human food tonight. Not too many grizzlies in Denver."

Her smile turned into a pout and I couldn't help but laugh. She was so much Bella's daughter. I couldn't refuse her either. "Well, maybe we can swing out to that wildlife refuge and score a few deer later." She smiled again at that.

I got her into the bath and then sat down on one of the beds. I opened the backpack and pulled out more money than I've ever seen in my life. Holy crap, I knew the Cullen's were rich but damn, there had to close to a hundred grand here. I guess being an undying bloodsucker had its benefits.

Then I found the letters. There was one for me, Nessie, Charlie, and one for Renee with directions for Charlie to give her that one. There were also ID's, passports, birth certificates, and credit cards made out in the names of Jacob and Vanessa Wolfe. I laughed at her sense of humor. I was going to miss it so much. A piece of paper with the words Rio de Janeiro written on it was at the bottom of th , I wonder what that's all about?

.With trembling hands I slowly opened the letter addressed to me.

_Dearest Jacob, if you are reading this then I guess there was really no hope at all for us and I did the right thing sending you away from me yet again ._

_I know you will do your best to protect Nessie as best as you can. Yes, I said Nessie. I still do not like that name but I know that is who she will always be to you. Your little Nessie,_

_I'm so sorry that I put you through so much pain in the last three years but know that I have loved you all this time and I am now entrusting you with the most precious thing in my whole existence: my daughter. _

_In the bag you will find a piece of paper with a location written on it. I am hoping once you get there that you will run into some familiar faces. Two actually. Do not be angry with them; they needed to do what was right for them. They will help with Nessie if they can._

_If you do not run into them after a few months, go to the harbor and look for a couple, Gustavo and Kaure. Tell them to take you to Isle Esme. You will be safe there for as long as you need to be there. There is also more money stashed in the house for the two of you to live on. _

_While I am sorry that I could not love you as you loved me, I am finally comfortable with the fact that some day you will find the love you deserve with my daughter. _

_Love forever, Bella_

The tears flowed down my face like a river. So this was it. Bella was gone from my life forever. I felt a piece of my heart disappear into blackness as I fell backwards onto the bed. Even though I still had Nessie, could I live without Bella?

I felt the little hand touch my face and saw images of me crying on the hotel bed and of a very sad Renesme. I opened my eyes and rolled towards here. "There's no need to be sad, baby. I'm ok. I was just thinking of…." An image of Bella flashed through my mind. I let out a sigh. Already she could read me like a book. "Yes, honey, I was thinking of your mommy."

She quickly climbed up on to the bed and curled up next to me, tucking her head under my chin and pulling my arm around her. Our normal sleeping position for the last few nights. She put her hand onto my face again and showed images of me and her playing with Bella, Edward, and the rest of our mixed up family. I guess you could say we were the ultimate multicultural family.

The images continued to flash through my mind, both of us reliving the happy time. This had also become normal for us before we went to sleep. It helped keep the nightmares away.

At least it did for Nessie.


	3. Ch 3 Things to do in Denver

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own the characters.

**A/N:** Please read and review and let me know which Cullens live to see another day. Your responses to that question will determine what happens in the next chapter. Thanks for reading-Bob

I woke up to the image of Nessie and me running through the woods by Forks playing a game on tag Her hand was pressed against my chest as she slept peacefully curled up next to me. Her dreams mixed with mine when she did that It was a wonderful experience to see her marvelous dreams.

And I thanked God that mine didn't float back to her.

Every night it was the same dream. I'm running back to the clearing and I find the pack broken and dying, smoke from smoldering vampires filling the air. I hear somebody cry from the middle of the clearing, terror in their voice. It's Bella. Two leeches are circling her, lashing out at her, tearing her flesh apart. I want to go help her but I can't. I'm frozen in place. None of my muscles will respond to me, no matter how hard I command them to. She turns to me and looks into my eyes, pleading for me to save her. "Why, Jacob? Why did you leave me alone to die?"

Just before one of the bloodsuckers puts a torch to her, one of Nessie's dreams saves me from witnessing the death of my best friend. If for no other reason than that I would gladly go to my death to protect this little girl.

I ran my hand through the bronze curls and she snuggled even closer to me. I couldn't begin to describe the emotions that were going through my head. Nothing in the world was more important that taking care of this child and the affection she showed to me was just icing on the cake. I wanted nothing from her, and would take nothing from her. I felt as if she were my child. And if this was what it was like to be a parent I hoped I'd have a dozen kids someday, each one as precious as the next.

But I couldn't let myself think things like that. The future was too uncertain. I couldn't let hope cloud my judgment. We had a group of viscous bloodsucking fiends after us. For all I knew tomorrow could be my last day on earth.

That didn't bother me though. As long as I spent that last day doing whatever I could to protect Nessie, that's all that mattered. My life was trivial compared to hers.

I turned to look at the clock radio and saw that it was just about midnight. It looked like Nessie would get her way yet again. No human food today.

As much as I wanted to let her sleep I knew that she needed to hunt tonight if we were going to catch a flight to South America tomorrow. I know she had amazing control and could eat human food but I couldn't risk something happening. I can see the headlines in the Weekly World News now: "Vampire toddler sucks plane dry." That wouldn't exactly be keeping a low profile now, would it? And we definitely needed to keep a low profile.

Another image flashed through my head. It was the first time Bella held Nessie after she finished the change. Next it was the three of us hunting in the forest on the day Irina saw us. Then the Volturi marching into the clearing. It finished with a vision of Nessie covered in blood standing over Bella's dead body,

I quickly shook her awake and sat up holding her close to me. She started sobbing into my chest, her tears moistening my shirt. "Shhh, shhh, it's alright, baby. You should never think that it was your fault, honey. Do your hear me? It's not your fault." She looked up at me, tears clouding those soulful chocolate brown eyes that she inherited from her mother. How could I explain to her that the bloodsucking leeches wanted her mom, dad, and aunt as slave, or, dead, and would have used any excuse to get to them to join their little army? I know she would understand the idea of it but did she really need to deal with the fact that she was ultimately destined to lose her family?

I decided it was best not to discuss that at the moment and get her mind off of what happened to her family. "So you ready for dinner?"

She touched my face again and showed me a sad Nessie eating human food. "Oh alright, we'll go get a deer."

She leapt up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I could never say no to this girl.

We got back to the room about four in the morning, the mule deer herd at the Rocky Mountain Arsenal National Wildlife Refuge two deer lighter. I almost felt sorry for the deer. Even though there was almost thirty square miles of space for them to run but there was no where for them to hide from us. Oh, well. So goes the circle of life.

After we got back into bed I decided our next hotel was going to be a lot classier than this dump. The smells that hung around a seedy dive like this were constantly assaulting our sensitive noses. But at least it was a bed and I could sleep as a human for a change. The last few days I've been sleeping as wolf to help keep Nessie warm, even though she was only a few degrees lower than mine. I was also sleeping as a wolf so that my heightened senses could detect anyone trying to sneak up on us.

Nessie snuggled up next to me and quickly dozed off. I stayed awake and tried to figure out what we needed to do next. Yesterday we had gone shopping on the Sixteenth Street mall in downtown Denver to get some clothes and luggage for our trip. Now all we needed to do was get to the airport and head south.

But do we go straight to Rio or do we continue zigzagging to throw anyone off our path? Was there anyone following us? And more importantly, could we lose them by simply backtracking and changing directions often? Did it really matter if we went directly to Brazil? I would have to make that descision when we got to the airport.

I woke up to another one of Nessie's dreams. She was situated up between my shoulder blades, my fur curled around her fists as we were just running through the woods with Bella and Seth. The image was so intense I thought I could feel the wind flowing across my body as I woke up.

As much as I wanted to stay in a dream state we needed to go. I gently nudged the little angle to try to get her up. "Time to get up, Nessie." She played an image of me and her asleep again in my head. I couldn't help but smile. "Not going to happen, sleepy head." I started to tickle her and she burst into a fit of laughter.

It was nice to hear her laugh but I wish she would talk too She has refused to talk since she said good-bye to Edward and Bella in the clearing. I knew her power was plenty for us to communicate but she needed to talk, be more human. Not forcing the issue now was most likely going to make things worse later but I felt she needed time to recover from losing her parents. I hope I'm doing the right thing. God, being the adult sucks ass.

We got dressed and made our way to Denver International Airport. They had this really creepy horse statue out in front of the terminal that looked like it was possessed. Man, I hope they didn't pay too much for the piece of crap.

It was decision time as we made our way to the ticket counter. Direct flight or do we hop all over?

"Two tickets for the next flight to LAX, please," I blurted to the young redhead working the counter. It looked like we were taking the long way after all.

There was a flight leaving in a half hour and they only had two seats together in first class. The practical side of me was saying that I needed to save the money in case we needed it later. The stupid teenager side thought it would be cool to spend my first time in a plane in first class.

The stupid teenager won.

Twenty minutes later we were at the gate handing the attendant our boarding passes. Every female we came across couldn't help but coo at Nessie and tell me how cute my daughter was. My chest swelled with pride but sadness was also in the background of my thoughts. I much as I could be there for her I knew that she needed her parents. No matter how much I tried to be I'd never be her father.

We arrived at LAX and after getting tickets to Mexico City we went to get something to eat. Nessie wasn't happy with it but I was getting tired of eating raw meat. I needed food that I didn't need to chase down.

I ordered a half dozen double bacon burgers and fries for me and a cheeseburger meal for Ness. She just picked at her food while I just sucked mine down like a vacuum. I loved fast food.

Suddenly a scent caught my nose and I pulled Nessie close to me. A leech was nearby. At least I though it was. The scent was similar to the Cullens and their kind but there was also something different about it. It reminded me of death and decay. My hackles stood up on end as I threw the remains of our lunch into the bag. "Let's go, Nessie."

As we left the restaurant the scent got stronger. It was heading right towards us. But something was wrong. The scent was in the middle of a large crowd of reporters. That made no sense. Bloodsuckers usually kept a low profile.

Suddenly the crowd stopped and the center of its attention's eyes locked onto mine. He had long blond hair and wore leather pants and a poet shirt. Great, a rock star bloodsucker. _I am not exactly what you think I am,_ a voice said into my mind.

Why did I always have to run into mind readers? _If you're not a leech vampire, then what are you?_

_I am indeed a vampire but I am not of the type that is hunting you. I mean you no harm. _He started walking again and headed toward us, his eyes not leaving mine until he was past us. _Go in peace, my werewolf friend._

I grabbed a reporter as they were walking past us. "Hey, who the hell is that?"

"You're kidding me? That's only the lead singer of the hottest band out there, Lestat."

Just what the world needs, vampire rock stars.


	4. Ch 4 Black Magic Woman

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers owns all the Twilight related character. I own whatever new characters I create.**

**A/N: **New characters this chapter, old friends the next. Please read and review. Enjoy-Bob

**________________________________________________________________________**

I really could get used to flying in first class if for no other reason than the leg room. I took a peak back in coach and man; I don't think I'd last ten minutes before I ripped out the seat in front of me. Talk about packed like sardines.

Then there were the complimentary snacks and beverages. Man, were they losing money on me in that department. And those hot towels. Was there any other way to travel than this?

Nessie was having a great time as well. All the flight attendants were fawning over her and spoiling her rotten. The only bad thing was that she still refused to talk, but she knew better than to use her gift. When I told them that she stopped talking when her mom died they paid even more attention to her and me.

They automatically assumed she was my daughter and I had lost my wife. Every female attendant had given me her number and told me I could call them anytime I was in LA if I needed someone to help with Nessie or someone to talk to. The way they said talk gave me the distinct impression that talking was the last thing they wanted to do with me. Even the head flight attendant, who looked to be about my dad's age and was wearing a wedding band, looked at me like she wanted to drag me into the galley and initiate me into the mile-hi club. It was funny and creepy at the same time. I wasn't used to so much attention.

Unfortunately, when the attention was focused toward me it made Nessie a little possessive. She kept her hand on mine every time an attendant talked to me and ran images through me mind to remind me that I was _her Jacob._ I couldn't help but let out a little smile.

We landed in Mexico City, which was scary as hell. The airport was in the center of the city and it seemed like the plane was going straight down for a landing. I thought I was going to crap my pants. I almost kissed the ground when we got in to the terminal.

After we got through customs I decided to get us a suite in a luxury hotel. What could I say? I was spoiled by the treatment we got in first-class. When we got to the room I couldn't believe my eyes. It was bigger than the house I grew up in. It had a dining room, sitting room with a giant flat screen TV, two bathrooms, and two bedrooms. Then there was the balcony that overlooked the city. It was a beautiful view but the air in Mexico City was so polluted that people with our sense of smell would be best to stay inside. But Nessie had other ideas. What could I do? I was a push over when it came to doing what she wanted to do.

We quickly made our way out of the city to go hunting. Even though she was getting used to human food she still preferred hunting animals. A happy Nessie makes a happy Jake.

We hunted and then went to a restaurant. I had become used to eating my food raw when I had stayed as in wolf form before Bella's wedding but I still preferred my food cooked. I also wanted to get Nessie more used to human food as well. I had a feeling that there would be times in our travels that hunting would not be that feasible. We wouldn't always have a chance to get out of whatever city we were in before we had to leave. Since she didn't need blood as often as her family she could survive on regular food so she needed to get over her distaste for it.

There was a nice little family owned restaurant by our hotel. It was a cozy little place that had checkered tablecloths and a mariachi band. I ordered half the menu. I knew I would eat most of it but I figured with a variety we could find something that Nessie would enjoy. Of course, having just hunted she wanted nothing to do with food.

"Come on, Ness, you need to try some food. You need to get used to it. We won't always be able to hunt whenever you want to. Try a little bit of each dish and see if you like it."

She shook her head and pouted at me. She was so her mother's daughter. "If you don't try at least a bite of everything I won't let you sleep next to me tonight."

If looks could kill I'd be one crispy critter. I hated saying it, and knew it was a hollow threat since I couldn't deny her anything, but I had to do something to get her to eat. Since I knew almost nothing about parenting I just went with something my dad used to do with my sisters and me: threaten to take away something we enjoyed to do if we didn't do what he wanted us to do. I hated it when he pulled that shit on us but I didn't know what else to do.

When she reached out and took an enchilada I thought I was dreaming. I couldn't believe that my stubborn little Nessie caved so easily. I must be better at this parent stuff than I thought.

Then she sent it flying across the table right into my face. So much for my superior parenting skills.

I wiped the cheese and red chile sauce off of my face and gave her a real serious parental type face, which lasted all of five seconds when I saw her laughing face. I couldn't help but crack a small smile at her. She had been through so much I couldn't bring myself to be too harsh with her. "That wasn't very nice, Ness. You really need to start eating food. Can you just try for me? Please?"

I tried one of her own tactics on her and gave her the puppy dog eyes. I was a little leery when she grabbed another enchilada but I was relieved when she took a bite. I gave her a smile so wide that it felt like my face would split in half. "That's my girl."

The rest of the meal was uneventful and Nessie discovered that she really liked chile rellenos. I had to order two more orders for her. She wasn't a big fan of flan, though. The texture was too mushy for her I guess. I loved it.

As we stepped out onto the crowded sidewalk in front of the restaurant I got another whiff of bloodsucker. This was getting very old very fast. Nessie smelled it too and hugged my leg. This one wasn't like the one in LA, It smelled just like the Cullens and their kind. This could get ugly really fast.

We crossed the street, dodging what seemed like an endless sea of cars, just above human speed and headed towards the hotel as fast as we could without drawing attention to ourselves. From what I was told of the Volturi they wouldn't attack with witnesses around so I figured the crowded lobby of a luxury hotel would be a good place to hole up for a while.

A small, beautiful woman with light olive skin and long braided coal black hair stepped out of the alley next to the hotel and blocked our way. Her scent screamed leech.

So much for my brilliant plan of hiding out in plain site. It looked like she was ready to take us out right in the middle of the thriving city. I pushed Nessie behind me and prepared for the attack. I just hoped that she was alone. I could handle a single leech.

"You have no need to fear me, child," she said in accented English in a whisper that none of the passers-by could here. "I have heard stories of children of mixed parentage but I have not met one before. She is a rare and precious jewel. And you, child, while not a vampire, are beyond human as well."

I stared into her eyes and noticed that they were amber like the Cullens'. "You don't hunt humans."

She slightly cocked an eyebrow at me, a motion that most likely would be missed by a human. "And why do you think that, child?"

I eased up slightly but I was still on alert in case this was a trap. "You have the same eyes as her family. They don't hunt humans either."

She seemed to be in deep thought for a few seconds then nodded her head as she spoke. "Ah, I see. No, I do not hunt humans, so you have nothing to fear from me like I said before. The spirits sent me here to meet you and this child. You can call me Kaya."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kaya, but we need to be going." Although I didn't think she was a threat anymore, she was starting to freak me out with the mumbo-jumbo about being drawn here to meet Nessie, who had come to stand in front of me and was staring at the crazy leech lady.

She bent down to Nessie's level and pulled out a small leather pouch on a chord. "Here, Chepi, I made this for you. Someday we will meet again and I will teach you the ways of the Hehewuti." She touched her cheek gently and stood up to look me in the eyes. She handed me a bone fetish of a wolf. "I am not familiar with your people, child, but I know this totem identifies you. Keep this close to your heart for someday it will help you fulfill your destiny with this special one. Go in peace, Jacob Black. We will meet again soon."

And then she wasn't there. It was just like she blinked out of existence. I know the leeches are fast but they ain't that fast. If I didn't have the wolf carving in my hand I would have sworn it was a dream. And how the hell did she know my name? There was some freaky shit going down here Mexico way.

Nessie flashed me an image asking if I saw what she did. "Yep, honey, she just up and vanished on us."

Nessie put the cord around her neck and tucked the pouch down her shirt. I slipped the fetish into my pocket and we made our way up to our room. It was a long day and we had another one ahead of us.

_I was running through the jungle, Nessie snuggled up between my shoulders holding tightly onto my fur. We came to a wide river and I was about to jump across when Kaya appeared in front of us. Suddenly Nessie disappeared from my shoulders. Fear and shock filled my body. I tried to run to look for her but Kaya blocked my way. _

"_Do not worry, Jacob Black. The child is fine in her own dream. I need to talk to you alone._

"_You have given up much for this child. In the future you will be asked to give up more. But you do have a choice, even if you do not think you do._

"_Three more times you will be asked to choose what path you will take. Duty, honor, and love; past, present, and future; spare a life or take it. You have to make these choices, Jacob Black. You are willing to die for the child but will you kill for her?"_

I sat bolt upright in the bed, sweat pouring down my body. Nessie woke up with me and she was crying, clinging to me. It seems like her visit from Kaya went as well as mine. "It's okay, sweetie. It was only a dream. There's nothing to be afraid of."

We laid back down onto the spacious feather-topped king bed and I hoped I was right.

**A/N: **Please review. I fancy myself a writer so I feed on responses to my work, good, bad, or indifferent. Alice and Jasper will be in the next chapter. The fate of the Cullens will be revealed soon. Thanks-Bob


	5. Ch 5 It's the girl from Ipanema

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and all relate characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

________________________________________________________________________

Neither of us slept too well the rest of the night. Although we didn't get any more visits from Kaya, we couldn't get her out of our minds.

The thing that really had me worried was the fact that Nessie didn't want to share her dream with me. Good or bad she had always shared her dreams with me since we started running. Something deep and personal must have gone on in her dream. I really wanted to know what she had seen but I also didn't want to invade her privacy. This parenting stuff really sucks.

We got ready and headed to go shopping before we had to catch our flight to Rio in the evening. She was growing so fast that by the time we got settled in Rio she'd almost be grown out of them. And I had bought them a size bigger than she needed. We were going to spend a fortune on clothes for her.

It was seven o'clock in the morning and it seemed like every person in the city was out on the streets. The mass of humanity was almost too much for me. I had been to Seattle and Vancouver a bunch of times but neither one of them had prepared me for the shear amount of people stuffed into this city. There were way too many people for my liking.

We made our way to Mercado la Lagunilla, a large street market a little ways north of the Centro Historico district. I figured it would be a nice change from the traditional department store or boutique that Nessie was used to. This was a chance for us to act like normal people for a change.

We didn't even last ten minutes.

Somebody crashed into Nessie and I threw him about half a block into a vendor stall, sending merchandise and people flying. I got so upset I almost phased, but Nessie calmed me down. She sent calming images to me. We got out of there before the cops showed up.

We made our way back to the Centro Historico and went to Sanborns in Casa de los Azulejos. After picking out some clothes for Nessie we ate at the restaurant in the store and headed back to the hotel to get ready for our flight.

The flight to Rio went off without a hitch. The flight attendants still fawned over us but Nessie seemed a little less possessive than she did on the flight from LA. She must have realized that all the attention they were paying to me didn't mean anything at all. I was her protector and best friend. I wouldn't let anything distract me or get in the way of that.

Rio wasn't quite as crowded so the ride to the hotel in Ipanema was pretty quick. Our hotel was right on the beach and we had a spectacular view of the ocean. As much as I wouldn't mind staying there for the rest of my life I knew we had to stay moving.

Bella sent us here for a reason so I wouldn't leave the city but I couldn't risk us staying in any one hotel for more than a few nights at a time. I was even planning for us to spend a few days out in the mountains. Do some hunting and keep out of site for awhile.

After putting our stuff away in the bedroom, I went into the sitting room. Nessie was on the couch reading a book on learning Portuguese. She amazed me. I had picked up a Spanish phrase book in Mexico City and after about an hour she spoke the language better than I did after taking three years of it in school. I should clarify that: she could understand it and translated it for me through her gift. She still wouldn't talk.

When we had arrived in Rio she decided she wanted to learn Portuguese as well. It would definitely come in handy. I knew it was a Spanish derivative I still couldn't understand what anyone was saying down here.

I sat watching her read. She looked so cute in the little maroon dress she picked out in Denver, one of the few from there that still fit her. She had her copper hair pulled back into a ponytail, tied with a grey ribbon and when she looked over at me her deep chocolate eyes reminded me so much of Bella. She gave me a little smile and went back to reading.

Making my way to the bedroom, I took out Bella's letter and re-read it for what seemed like the thousandth time. I kept getting stuck at the part about meeting 'old friends' and 'forgiving them'.

Could I do that? Could I forgive them for abandoning their family? I wasn't really sure that I could. That was the worst thing that you could ever do. There was no worse crime than what they did.

But wasn't I guilty of the same thing? Didn't I abandon my family? Sure, I left to save Nessie but did that really excuse it? Were their reasons just as noble? How could I forgive them if I couldn't forgive myself?

The next week just seemed to fly by. We stayed in Ipanema for two days then we went 'camping' in Tijuca Forest National Park for two days. While we were there we went up Corcovado mountain to see the statue of Christ the Redeemer. That was pretty intense. It was pretty wild that a thirty-two square kilometer rainforest existed in the middle of a major city.

After that we kept moving from place to place, not spendimg more than one night in each place. I paid cash and signed our names as Larry Talbot and Nina Harker. It was a cheesy joke that no one would get but I loved old movies.

We were at an outdoor market in the downtown district haggling with a vendor about a pair of pants for Nessie when I smelled him. The scent was old, maybe a day or two, but I knew it was him. I didn't smell anyone else though. Had they seperated?

Conflicting thoughts entered my mind. Did I really want to see them? Or him, as the case may be. Actually it would be better if it was just him. I could understand why he left. He was following his mate. But then, why would he be alone?

"We need to go, honey." I threw some cash at the vendor, grabbed the pants, scooped Nessie up, and took off. I started following the scent and saw that she had caught it as well. She touched my face and showed me an image of Jasper. "Yes, honey, that's who you smell."

Another image came into my mind: Alice. "I don't know, Ness. I didn't get her scent. She might not be here."

Her lips formed a pout. She let me know she was sad and missed Alice. Then images of the Pixie and Blondie playing Nessie Barbie with her and a smile crossed her face.

"We'll find them, sweetie."

The trail took us back to Ipanema and to its high-end boutiques. That shouldn't have surprised me, given who we were looking for. I still hadn't got her scent but Jasper's was getting stronger. It was real fresh, maybe an hour old. He was still in the area.

Nessie started pulling on my hand, wanting me to go in a particular direction. "No, honey, not that way. Jasper's scent goes in the other direction."

She flashed an image of a store that we had been in the other day looking at clothes for her. I really wanted to follow Jasper's trail but what Nessie wants she gets.

As we approached the store I suddenly understood why she wanted to go this way.

"Auntie Alice!"

The musical little voice was a gift from heaven. I could feel tears of joy building up in my eyes. She had finally spoken.

But I couldn't let my emotions get in the way. Nessie continued to tug at my hand but I wasn't going to let her going running to the traitorous pixie. Who knew where their loyalties lay.

Alice ran at just above human speed to us, the layers of silk she had wrapped around her to protect her from the sun billowing behind her, and hugged Nessie. I wouldn't let go of her hand. "Oh, Nessie, I've missed you so much! Look how much you've grown."

Jasper, covered head to toe in a tailed suit, and what I assumed was another bloodsucker that looked like he was a Brazilian native, made their way to us at a much slower pace. I tensed up in case they weren't friends any more. "Hello, Jacob."

"Jasper."

Alice stood up and faced me. "We were afraid that we wouldn't find you. I can't see either of you." She completely caught me off guard when she threw her arms around me in a hug. Or at least tried to. She was so small her arms couldn't get all the way around me. "It's so good to see the two of you."

"We should get back to the hotel, Alice. It would be better to talk there."

"We're not going anywhere with you."

Alice looked like I kicked her puppy. "What do you mean you won't go anywhere with us? Why not?"

I felt some of my anger start to rise and mild tremors rolled through my body. "Let's try that you left your family to die for starters."

Jasper growled at that. I responded in kind.

"We were at the battle, dog. Where were you when the fighting started?"

I started shaking so bad that I was afraid I'd phase at any moment. Nessie started sending soothing images into my mind. The anger started to go away. "And what side were you on? Once a secessionist always secessionist?"

For a second there I thought his head was going to exploded.

"Enough! You two macho men knock it off this instant." The little spiky haired vamp turned to give me a look that was even scarier than the one Bella had on her face when she attacked when I called Reneseme Nessie. "That was uncalled for, Jacob Black. We would never turn on our family. You don't know the whole story. We…"

"And this isn't the place to talk about it. Will you follow us to our hotel?"

The anger was quickly bleeding out of me. The leech was using his power on me. God wasn't it bad enough I had to deal with vampires but did all of them have to have some creepy power?

"Can we go, please, Jacob?"

The look on her little face just melted my heart. How could I ever say no? Damn, I was such a push-over. I really, really suck at this parenting thing. "Lead on, MacDuff."

________________________________________________________________________Please read and review. Next chapter: War and Remembrance. The fate of the Cullens revealed


	6. Ch 6 Life during wartime

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

________________________________________________________________________

The leeches were staying in a suite that made the place Nessie and I stayed in look like a rat-hole. After you walked in you went down three steps to the living room which had all leather furniture, including a couch that looked like I'd be able to sleep on it without my legs hanging over the end. The thing was freakin' huge. There were also two recliners and what looked like the worlds biggest plasma screen TV on the wall. This was like guy heaven.

We made our way to the couch and I couldn't help but look at the dining room. The table and chairs looked like they were antiques and there was a huge crystal chandelier hanging over it. For the money they paid for the furniture in this place you probably could have bought two or three of houses like my dad's. Being rich was the shit.

I plopped down on the couch and Nessie climbed up into my lap. The pixie witch jumped into a recliner, legs tucked under her. The lanky blond vamp stood behind her, his eyes locked onto mine. Their Brazilian friend stood off to the side, staring at Nessie. "So who's your menino do empregado?"

Having Nessie as a teacher was a great time saver. I learned Portuguese extremely fast with her throwing it into my mind. Alice and Jasper looked like they were going to have a coronary. The kid hissed at me.

"I am nobody's serving boy, cão."

"Call me dog again, leech, and I'll make you wish your father never met your mother."

I must have hit a nerve with that one. Just before he launched himself at me Jasper was in front of him and flooding the room with waves of calmness.

"Let's not turn this into a pissing match, shall we? Alice, can you please tell Jacob about our friend Nahuel here and what happened after he left Forks?"

Suddenly the spiky haired little sprite leapt across to the couch and started to hug Nessie again. "Oh, Nessie we've missed you so much. I'm so sorry we had to leave you but we had to in order to help you."

Nessie cocked her head and gave her a questioning look. "How could that help me? I was so sad when you left."

If vamps could cry we would have been flooded by the tears that would have been flowing out of Alice's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Nessie, but I couldn't be around the family when the Volturi showed up. Aro wanted me even more than your father. And if I stayed your father would have seen my visions as they came into my mind and Aro would be able to change his decisions to alter the future. I couldn't let that happen.

"I had a vision that Jasper and I would find Nahuel but everything after that was a blur." She looked deep into Nessie's eyes. "That's because he's just like you, Nessie."

Both of our eyes shifted to the short, slender Brazilian boy standing off to the side. I couldn't believe I missed it. Yeah, he smelled like a leech but he wasn't pale like them. And he had a heartbeat. "How? I thought…"

"Hybrids like Nessie are very rare but there are indeed others like her. And we learned a lot about what is going to happen to her as she gets older."

My heart tightened up at this. Her rapid growth had been a concern of ours. We were afraid that it wouldn't stop and she would be dead by the time she was fifteen. He looked about eighteen. "How old is he?"

"I am roughly one-hundred and fifty years old."

My eyes went wide with shock. And suspicion. "What do you mean roughly?'

He shrugged his shoulders. "There weren't many calendars in the jungle when I was born. Hell, at the time, my tribe had not even met any Anglos yet. That is except my father."

You could hear the hurt and anger in his voice. I didn't particularly like him, with the way he kept eyeing up Nessie, but I didn't want to push the issue. I knew what it felt like to not want to discuss the past, especially when it came to a parent. "When did you stop growing? I mean, for a hundred and fifty year-old you look pretty young. Unless you found the fountain of youth you had to stop growing at sometime."

Everyone let out a chuckle. Even Nessie. I loved hearing that sound again. "I was fully grown in roughly seven years. I haven't changed since then. I am, as far as I can tell, an eternal eighteen year-old."

An enormous weight felt like it was lifted from my chest. I wouldn't have to watch the center of my universe grow old and die before my eyes. And as long as I kept phasing at regular intervals I wouldn't grow any older. I would be there to watch over her forever. I wanted to jump into the air and shout for joy.

Alice continued the story before I could show my happiness. "We were on our way to the clearing to bring Nahuel and his aunt Huelien to show the Volturi that Nessie wasn't a threat after all. But that damnable Jane lashed out at Bella before we could get there."

The weight was back and there was also tightness in my throat that almost kept me from speaking. I still couldn't ask the real question I wanted to ask. "What happened to the Cullens and the pack?"

The look that came across her face told me I really didn't want to know "Carlisle and Esme…th…they…" She spun around in her chair and jumped up to wrap her arms around Japer. Tearless sobbing wracked her body.

Calming emotions flooded the room again. "They, they didn't make it. Neither did Sam, Paul, or Embry. And a few of the younger ones I didn't know. I'm sorry, Jacob."

I couldn't believe it. Sam, dead. The pack was without an Alpha. Would Quil take up the mantel since the blood of chief ran through him as well?

And then Carlisle and Esme. They were so nice. They were good people, even if they were vamps. I would actually miss them. Nessie cried into my chest at the news of losing what were for all intents and purposes her grandparents. My heart broke even more.

"Emmett lost an arm. It was ripped off and thrown into the fire. Rosalie was attacked and bit on the face several times. She is not handling her…deformity well."

I bet Emmett was handling losing a limb better than Blondie was handling having a scar on her precious face. She would probably kill herself if she could. Beauty was everything to her. I actually felt sorry for the harpy.

"What about Edward and Bella?" I didn't want to ask the question but we needed to know, even if we didn't want to hear the answer.

Alice turned around and sat back in the chair. "Actually, we don't know what happened to them."

"What do you mean you don't know? Weren't you there?" I could feel my anger starting to build despite the calming emotions from the leech. "Are they alive or not?"

Her shoulders slumped and she stared at the floor. "I…I don't know. The Volturi were retreating, Caius was dead and Marcus surrendered without a fight. Edward lunged at Aro and there was an explosion. Edward and Aro were gone. Bella jumped into the Guard and went berserk. She tore into them like a whirlwind with pieces of vampire flying into the fire. After she killed the guards that remained to face her attack she chased after the others. We weren't able to follow her and haven't heard anything from her since. Just before the explosion I wasn't able to get a read on Bella." She sobbed again. "Or Edward. It was like something was blocking me from seeing their futures. So we don't know if they're alive or not."

Nessie hugged me tighter, her tears soaking my shirt. My thoughts were swirling through my head. They kept swirling between the joy that Bella survived the battle and worry that she was out there all alone. And if she thought Edward was dead… "Why didn't you go after her? She's probably out of her mind with grief."

My anger at them started to rise again. Even though they returned to help the family they had abandoned Bella. "There were wounded to care for. And that was especially hard without Carlisle. Sending a single person to look for a possibly out of control newborn was out of the question. We thought it would be best if we got you and Nessie first. If anyone could get Bella to listen to reason it would be you. And seeing her daughter safe and sound would calm her down quicker than even my power could."

As much as I hated to admit it, that all made sense. "Do you have any idea where she went?"

"More than likely the Volturi will head back to Volterra to re-group and she would follow them there. But, given their weakened forces, if they knew they were being followed by an enraged newborn they could have gone anywhere."

I pinched my nose and let out a long breath. "Shit. Well, I guess the best place to start would be this Volterra place. When can we get there from here?"

"We have tickets for all of us on a flight to New York for tomorrow night. Then we get a flight for Italy."

"I thought you couldn't read the future when it concerned Nessie and me?"

Alice smiled her little pixie grin at me. "I can't but I did see Emmett getting tickets for a flight from Sea-Tac arriving in La Guardia in two days from now. And since New York was our rendezvous point, I figured we would find you by then."

I just shock my head. I don't think I could ever get used to the vampire crystal ball. "So, who's going to be playing 'Where in the World is Bella Cullen?' with us?"

"Emmett, Rosalie, Garret and Kate. The Romanians are already searching for her. The other European survivors of the fight will contact us with anything they find about where Bella is. I have some other contacts looking as well."

Man, I knew Jasper had been in the military but he had this shit down pat. "Alright, then, let's get this show on the road. Let's go pack, Nessie."

"She can stay here with me, if she wants, Jacob."

I looked at Alice with a face of stone. I wanted to ask her if she was insane but I knew she just wanted to be near Nessie. "Sorry, I don't go anyplace without her."

The look on her face was like I told her Santa Claus didn't exist for the first time. I felt sorry for her but Nessie was my greatest concern and I still didn't trust them one-hundred percent. Especially that Nahuel character. I didn't like him at all.

Jasper stepped forward. "I'll go get your stuff so y'all can visit more."

"Why don't you bring hybrid-boy with you too?"

That got a rise out of the little creep. He hissed at me and bared his teeth. I returned the favor. "Gentlemen, please. Not in front of the ladies. Nahuel, if you don't mind, I think it would be best if you came with me. Our friend here seems to have territorial issues."

What the hell did he mean by that? What did I have to be territorial about? I gave them my hotel keys and they left to go get our stuff.

Alice took Nessie by the hand and led her to the master bedroom, another huge, lavishly decorated space. A king sized canopy bed with gauzy white material hanging like curtains on it was against the far wall, centered in the room, while a marble vanity and what looked like mahogany dresser lined the wall near the door we entered.

Alice picked up Nessie and put her gently on the bed. "You've grown so big. I don't know if any of the outfits I brought will even fit you any more. Oh, well, if they don't we'll just have to go shopping in New York and Rome."

She let out a giggle, clapped her hands and flew to the closet and brought back an arm full of clothes back to the bed. I just shook my head. It was Nessie Barbie time. Our world was going to hell in a bucket and she wanted to shop.

Two hours later Jasper and Nahuel arrived back with our stuff. I guess I fell asleep about an hour into the fashion show and was rewarded by having my hair done up in pigtails as I slept. Everyone but me thought it was a riot. I guess I had to be more careful where I fell asleep at now.

Nessie was having a great time. Even though she still relied on her gift to communicate a lot of things she was talking quite a bit. That made me extremely happy.

What made me really unhappy was the amount of time she spent laughing and playing with Nahuel. It was like they were long lost best buddies. I wanted to snap his friggin' neck. Maybe that's what Jasper meant when he said I had territorial issues.

It wasn't so much that he was spending time and playing with her, it was the way he looked at her. I knew in my mind that he was eyeing her up as a potential future mate. The pixie from hell told me that Nessie was the first female hybrid that he ever came across that wasn't related to him. Well tough shit for him. If he even looks at her too hard I'm going to shove his head so far up his ass he'd be able to see his tonsils.

For the foreseeable future it looked like I'd have to play the combined role of overprotective big brother and even more overprotective father. I almost feel sorry for any dog that barks up that tree. They'd never find the bodies of anyone who ever treated my little Nessie badly. Forget it if they touched her.

I was keeping my peace at the moment due to the fact that Alice said it would be good for Nessie to learn what it was like to be a hybrid. But let me tell you, me and leech-boy were going to have a man-to-man chat really soon. If it was up to me I'd just rip the little bastard's head off now, but I don't think Tinker Bell and Robert E. Lee would like that.

I wonder if this situation is the one that Kaya meant when she said I'd have to choose whether or not to kill someone? 'Cause it really wasn't a choice at all.

Please read and review. If I don't get at least five reviews for this chapter alone, Edward gets it. I'm not bluffing. Even if it means my wife will make me sleep on the couch I'll kill Eddie off. Thanks for reading-Bob


	7. Ch 7 Stepping into the Twilight Zone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any related characters. I do own Kaya and her Native American mystic powers.**

**A/N:** Due to underwhelming opinion Edward is safe. For now. I won't kill him but I might maim him a bit. Just remember a happy writer is a writer who gets review. And a happy writer doesn't maim or kill beloved characters. At least not anymore than I already have. And thanks again to all that do review. It does mean a lot.

________________________________________________________________________

The flight to New York went pretty smoothly. Jasper didn't breathe the entire flight so he was nice and quite. Tink and Vamp-boy spent the trip talking and playing with Nessie. Alice's idea of playing with her, however, was measuring and recording almost every conceivable dimension on the kid. She then called some designer or other in New York and gave them all the measurement. Nessie wasn't that big of a fan of the measuring but she lit up like the sun when Alice showed her pictures of the dresses she ordered for her. I wondered if Bella liked playing dress up as a kid, 'cause she sure as hell didn't now.

I couldn't believe where my life had taken me. A little over two years ago I was just an average fourteen year-old who thought his whole life would be spent working some dead-end job on the Rez with a wife and a bunch of kids. With the exception of maybe getting my own garage I didn't really have any hopes or dreams. I had just settled on having a nice, simple boring life. If I only knew how beyond my reach that was going to be I wouldn't have dreaded it so much.

My life is so full of weirdness that boring would be a welcomed change. Sure I was currently in one of the most famous cities in the world and have been to two foreign countries in a few weeks time. Hell, I was soon going to be on my way to Europe, flying first class no less. To most people that would be living the high life and I should just cowboy up and enjoy it, but they don't the know price I paid. It cost me my best friend.

I sat looking out into Central Park from the Tavern on the Green, my Black Linguine getting cold in front of me. I couldn't get Bella out of my mind. I had promised her that I would always be there for her but I wasn't and now she was missing, possibly dead. I knew it wasn't my fault, she had sent me away to protect the most precious thing in her life: her daughter,

But I still should have been there for her. I had a duty to protect her as well as Renesme.

Nessie's laugh brought me out of my stupor. Jasper was doing some sleight of hand with a cherry tomato and she was getting a kick out of it. Bat-boy seemed to be enjoying it as well. God, I hated that little prick.

We finished dinner and decided to take a walk through the park. Ten O'clock at night wasn't the best time to be going out for a stroll in Central Park, but we had a feeling that we'd be more than a match for any predator that would be roaming the park at night. We were the top of the food chain as it were.

The Sheep's Meadow was a great place for us to stretch our legs and the vamps to snag some small game to tide them over until they went hunting when Big Boy and Blondie got here. I tried to enjoy myself but I couldn't

Suddenly the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face whatever was behind me.

But when I did I was no longer in Central Park. I was on the top of the cliffs at first beach looking out over the ocean.

"This is a beautiful land. I can see why your people chose to call this place home."

I spun around to see Kaya standing behind me. She wore a blue corn peasant dress with a red shawl over her shoulders. "Am I dreaming?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Are you asleep? You usually need to be asleep to dream. Or so I've been told."

Pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes I slowly shook my head. "This can't be real. I must be having a breakdown or something. You just don't pop from one side of the freakin' country to the other in a heartbeat. It's impossible."

Kaya let out a deep but musical laugh. "So says the werewolf who is the guardian of a half-vampire, half-human child. You of all people should know there is no such thing as impossible, Jacob Black."

She had a point there. I have seen enough weird shit to know that anything is possible. "Ok, let's say that this isn't a dream. What do you want from me?"

"I want nothing from you, child. I have brought you here to offer you a gift." She made a sweeping gesture to the beach. "Look carefully and tell me what you see."

There was a man and a woman walking along the beach. The woman's arm wrapped around the man's waist, his arm draped across her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Her left arm rested on her baby bump and a small diamond wedding ring shone on her finger.

"It's me and Bella. What is this?"

"This is the life that you could have had, child. In this life you stopped Bella from jumping from the cliffs and Edward never returned. His family, however, does return with news of him but she chooses to stay with you instead of going to him.

"I can send you back to the fateful day, to that spot. The course of your life will change into the one that I have just described."

What had been my heart's deepest desire for two years was just offered up to me on a silver freakin' platter. Bella and me, married with a child on the way. It was heaven.

But is that what I really wanted now?

"There is another path you can take." Don't tell me she reads minds too. That's all my life needs, another bloodsucking mind reader.

"Look back upon the beach, child."

It was almost the same scene, a pregnant woman and man walking along the beach. The man was of course me but even though the woman looked familiar I couldn't tell who it was. Then I saw the face. My heart started thumping in my chest. It was Nessie.

"In this life all the trials and tribulations you would face in the coming years are over. They would be but a faint half remembered dream to everyone since none of you would have lived through them. Unfortunatly, Renesmee's parents would not be a part of your life. Beyond this point only the normal minor bumps that one faces in life. All of your struggles would be behind you."

Is this what my life has come down to? Choose between Bella and Nessie? Why couldn't I have both?

"Which path do you choose, Jacob Black?"

"What if I don't choose?

Kaya let out a sigh. "Then you will return to the point in your life that I called you from. You will face many terrible choices. The future I showed you with Renesmee would not be guaranteed if you went back. If you do not pick that road you might not ever end up with her as your bride. You would only be her eternal protector, watching over her as she spent her life with another. Your duty to her would not let you stop phasing to grow old or find a mate of your own. You would spend eternity pining for her.

"But this is just another of many paths the future holds. You must choose, child."

Could I live like that? Could I just sit on the sidelines and watch Nessie with another man? I don't think so.

But could I really take that choice away from her? If what Kaya was saying is true then Nessie isn't as bound to me through the imprint like I am to her. Christ, can my life suck anymore?

"I choose curtain number three, Monty."

The earth suddenly seemed to tilt and I found myself flat on my back looking up into the night sky. But something was off. There didn't seem to be enough stars. And the constellations were shifted to the west. Weird.

The sounds of crying brought me back to reality.

"Jacob, please don't leave me, too!" Nessie's arms were wrapped around my neck and her tears drenched my shirt.

I guess I _had_ fallen asleep after all. Or at least passed out. I patted her head. "Shhh, its ok, honey. You never have to worry about me leaving you."

Jasper and Bat-boy gave me a hand up as I held Nessie tightly to my chest. "You gave us quite a scare, Jacob. Your heartbeat dropped so low we were afraid we would lose you. What happened?"

The look on the little Brazilian turd told me he wouldn't have been too sad if I kicked the bucket. "I'm not sure. I think I had an out of body experience."

They all stared at me like I has suddenly sprouted another head or monkeys were shooting out of my ass. "I thought I was back in La Push. I was up on the cliffs looking out at the ocean."

Tinkerbelle made a motion with her hand to continue after a few seconds of silence. "And…?"

I let out a deep sigh. I really didn't want to get into this but seeing as they were worried I should at least tell them some of it. "And this crazy vampire lady that we met in Mexico City was there and she said that she was offering me a chance to live life without all of this freaky bullshit."

Jasper gave me a look that told me that he knew I was hiding something. Stupid empathic powers. "Does this 'crazy vampire lady' have a name?"

"Yeah, it's Kaya."

Nahuel looked like his eyes were going to shoot out of his head. "Mãe do dues! She is bruxa do demónio. Do not let her near Nessie."

I looked at him suspiciously. Kaya had said that she had never met a hybrid child before. "You've met her before?"

He shook his head. "No, but I have heard the legends. She is an evil woman."

I couldn't help but laugh. "The legends also say that vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies that kill each other on sight, yet, here we are, having a regular freakin' love fest in Central Park."

Rhett Butler and the pixie let out a chuckle. "He does have a point, Nahuel. But this does worry me, Jacob."

Alice stomped her feet and shook her head. "Ooooh, if only I could get a read with all you black holes around me. You three go to the hotel and I'll see if I can get an idea of what's coming up by getting a read on the rest of us."

"Fine by me." I picked up Nessie and bolted towards the hotel. I didn't wait for George of the Jungle but since I didn't phase he caught up to us pretty quick. The little shit.


	8. Ch 8 The times they are a' changing

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer still owns Twilight and I don't.

**A/N: **Please let me know how you feel about Rosalie and Emmett's new looks. Don't be shy, review. You know you want to.

________________________________________________________________________

To say I was stunned by the sight in front of me would be a major understatement. Blondie and Big Boy were standing in the living room of the suite, having been dropped off by a limo from LaGuardia. But something was very wrong.

Blondie wasn't Blondie anymore.

Rosalie's hair was chopped short except for a shock of hair on her left side that covered her face. She dyed it black. And that wasn't the only change she made.

I couldn't believe Emmett let her out of the house with the outfit she had on. She had on a red leather dress that was skin tight and stopped mid thigh. Black stockings ran down to red ankle boots. She topped it off with a cropped black leather jacket. She looked like something from an anime. As much as I hated to admit it, she looked hot.

But I couldn't let that stop me. "What do you call it when a blond dyes her hair black? Artificial intelligence."

Even Emmett grinned at that one, but Rose gave him a look that would have a lesser man running for the hills. "Piss off, dog."

"I wouldn't want to stain your leather." I was on a roll.

Rose started to growl and dropped into a crouch. "I'll rip your head off, you mangy flea-bag!"

I got into a defensive position, ready to phase. "Bring it on, you reject Power Puff Girl."

"Stop it! No more fighting! Haven't we seen enough fighting?"

We all turned to see Nessie standing by the bedroom door, tears running down her face. I ran over and scooped her up into my arms. "I'm sorry, baby. Auntie Rose and I just get carried away sometimes. We're just messing with each other, right Rose?"

Blondie, I just couldn't stop calling her that, turned so that the left side of her head faced away from Nessie. She stiffened and wouldn't look at her. "That's right. We are only playing."

This wasn't the reaction I was expecting when she saw her niece again. I would have put money on her flying through the suite to find and snatch Nessie up into her arms. Was she afraid of how Nessie would react to her face? Or did she somehow blame her for what happened in Forks?

Nessie ran to Rose and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I missed you so much, Auntie Rose."

This shattered the Ice Queens defenses. She dropped to her knees and gave her niece a bear hug that would rival one of Emmett's. "Oh, I missed you too, honey. I was so lonely without you to brighten my day."

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?"

"I missed you too, Uncle Emmett. I liked watching Mommy beating you arm wrestling." We all couldn't help but laugh at that one. Even Emmett chuckled.

"Hah, wait until…" He stopped himself before the words could come out. No one knew what the future held, if Bella was even alive and no one wanted to let that elephant into the room. "Yeah, that sure was fun, kiddo."

I looked at Emmett and just realized he wasn't the only one to change their style. Mr. Jock was wearing a black pinstripe suit, Armani from the looks of it. The right arm of which was pinned up to cover up the missing arm. He looked weird without some sort of sports jersey or t-shirt and jeans on. "Nice monkey suit, Slick. Have a court date coming up?"

"Very funny, furball. Nah, just thought I'd start dressing like a guy who has four engineering degrees and an MBA."

Rose walked up to him, still holding Nessie, and placed an arm around his waist. "I think he looks sexy, you mongrel."

"Well, I don't know about sexy, he's not really my type. But he does look stylish."

Jasper and Alice chuckle and Nahuel just looked at us like we had two heads. "I think you look great, Emmett. It looks like I'll have to take you shopping for new clothes, though."

Emmett let out a low groan and Jasper shook his head."

While we were all grab-assing Nessie took us by surprise and moved Blondie's hair away from the scars on her face. "Auntie Rose, you are too pretty to be covering your face with your hair."

She quickly turned her head and gently, at least for a vamp, swatted Nessie's hand away. "Not anymore, baby."

Her voice was low and filled with shame and regret, but Nessie wasn't having any of it. She traced her fingers along the three silver crescents that were on her face. "You will always be beautiful, Auntie Rose. No amount of scars could ever take that away from you. Next to Mommy you are the prettiest girl in the world."

Rose hugged her again. "Oh, my little angel, thank you. I love you so much. You are the most wonderful little girl in the world. We are so lucky to have you in our lives. You're Mommy would be so proud of you."

"As much as I'd really hate to break up this touching moment, we really need to go over our plans."

Always the worrier, that Jasper. But he did have a point. We needed a plan if we were going to this Voltera place. I don't think the leeches are going to be welcoming us with open arms. We needed to go in low profile. "Ok, General Lee, what have you got in mind?"

"Please don't call me that. The General was a great man and I don't deserve to be compared to him."

I gave him a half-ass salute. "Whatever you say, Rhett."

Jasper let out a sigh and the pixie gave me an evil look. She almost scared me. Almost. "Anyway, I think that when we arrive in Italy we should separate into two teams. Rosalie, Emmett, Nahuel and I will go in first and do a quick recon to see if the Volturi and or Bella are in town. If she is there then Jacob, Nessie and Alice will come in to get Bella out of there. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, I have a question. What if there is a fight when you get there? Lefty over there isn't at the top of his game. No offense, but shouldn't I be with you in case there's trouble?"

"Hey! I can do anything you can do, puppy dog."

"Oh, yeah? Clap."

I was half expecting lasers to come shooting out of the eyes Blondie, Tink, Rhett, and Bat-boy by the looks they were giving me. Big Boy, on the other hand, started cracking up laughing. "Nice one, doggie. I loved that movie. It was funny as hell."

Glad to see some things never changed. He may have lost an arm but it was good to see he still had his sense of humor. "Me, too. But the question is, are you up to a fight if there is one?"

Before he could answer Jasper jumped in. "I have the utmost faith in Emmett's ability to fight, but more importantly we can't risk you getting hurt if we find Bella. Short of Edward showing up you and Nessie are our only hope of calming her down if we need to."

"You really are good at this stuff, aren't you? You must have been one hell of a soldier."

"I just always had a gift to plan & lead. Later on, after I was turned, I thought it was a by-product of my gift." He shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?"

We went over the plans a few more times then I headed for Nessie's and mine bedroom. Our flight left at five in the morning and it was almost midnight. The bloodsuckers didn't need any sleep, but I sure as hell did.

Nessie was already asleep. She looked so angelic. I didn't want to disturb her so I just lay down on the floor and I fell right asleep.

I was sitting on the cliffs back home in La Push. Kaya was sitting next to me. "Beautiful view. No wonder it's always on your mind."

"What do you want, Kaya? Haven't you messed with my mind enough?"

She let out a laugh. "Oh, child, I am not messing with your mind. I am teaching you the ways of the Spirit Path."

"Was that little dream you gave me in Central Park one of the choices you said I had to make?"

"No, child. That was but a test to see if you were strong enough to follow the Path. The choices I mentioned are yet in front of you."

I let out a sigh. "So what kind of heeby-jeeby bullshit you got in store for me tonight?"

"Ah, child, I have no bullshit for you, as you say. I just wanted to talk to you. I have grown fond of you and the child."

"You stay away from Nessie, you hear me witch? She's been through enough. You hurt her or upset her again I will track you down and rip you apart."

"Calm yourself, Jacob. Like you the child needs help following the Spirit Path. I will do no harm to her but she, like you, will have to face things you do not want to face. And make choices that you do not want to make."

She stood up and walked off the cliff. She just hovered there in space. "Remember your totem, Jacob Black. It will see you through the darkness."

Kaya disappeared and I woke up on the floor of our room. Nessie was still asleep. At least she didn't get a visitor tonight.

I went over to my bag and pulled out the wolf carving Kaya had given me in Mexico, So, this was the thing that would see me through the darkness, huh? At least I got that going for me. Why didn't that get me all warm and fuzzy inside?

* **

How would you like to see a Rose and Emmett lemon? I'm thinking of showing how the two of them dealt with the aftermath of the battle next chapter. Please review and let me know how you feel about that. If I get less than five yays I'll just go with regular storyline. Thanks for reading-Bob


	9. Ch 9 Oh, Pretty Woman

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any copyrighted character. I'm just taking them for a spin.

**A/N: **Even though I didn't get the review I wanted I'm still going to post the Emmett and Rose lemon. It was fun to write and think it really helps you know the characters. The whole thing is in Emmett's POV. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________

I looked at myself in the mirror as I took off my shirt and tie. It was weird to see me with my hair slicked back and in a suit. However, I liked the new me. Although I was a true Peter Pan, forever a man-child, it was time I grew up. The battle with the Volturi showed me childhood was over. It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye.

Or an arm.

That bastard Felix got the drop on me as Edward and me took out Demetri. His teeth tore into my right arm just above the elbow; he ripped it off and threw it into the fire that was raging in the center of the clearing. There went my hopes for a Major League pitching career.

Jasper, Alice, and their new friend swooped in and took out Felix. At least the bastard got what he deserved. A lot of the Volturi got what they deserved.

I shouldn't bitch. It's only an arm. A lot of good people died that day. The biggest loss was Carlisle and Esme. The truth be told, the Cullen family died that day along with them.

I fear that any day now that we all just go our own separate ways. We all wanted to wallow in our grief and self pity alone. It was only Alice's insistence that for the sake of Carlisle and Esme's memory we needed to find Jake and Renesmee and then rescue Bella that have kept us together so far. And I think that was stretching it

When things finally do fall apart I think Rose will leave me as well. She thinks that a few scars on her face will lessen the love I have for her. And everything I've tried to do to prove her wrong hasn't cracked through the walls she's put around herself. She hasn't even let me kiss her since the battle.

I left the bathroom and headed to the main bedroom of our suite to check in on Rose. I would be exiled to the sitting room. She would just grunt at me when I asked her how she was doing then I would go play video games. She'd freak out on me if I tried to touch her or tell her she's still beautiful to me. Although when Nessie told her that she didn't freak. Maybe there is hope for her yet.

I stop in the door way and watch as Rose stares at herself in the mirror. She looks extremely hot to me. The red leather dress, black stockings, and ankle boots are such a turn on. She was never one to flinch from wearing skin tight jeans and blouses with plunging neck lines but only wore outfits like this, what she would call 'slut wear', in the privacy of our own bedroom. Ever since her injury she has been wearing more and more provocative clothing. Not that I was complaining, it was just that she was trying to draw attention away from her face. And that was something I felt she didn't need to do. I didn't care about the marks and she shouldn't worry about what anyone else but me thinks about her. Only the two of us mattered and my love for her went way deeper than her looks but I guess she just didn't get that.

I turned my attention back to her as she lifted the hair away from her face. She usually started to sob as the half moons became visible but this time she didn't. She just took an unnecessary deep breath and let out a sigh. "I almost threw myself into the fire when I first saw them, do you know that?"

"Yeah, you told me once before." There was so much I wanted to say to her, tell her that I would take my own life as well if she did that, but I had to be careful of what I said. The slightest little thing could send her into a spiral of rage and depression.

"Do you know what kept me from doing it?"

"No."

She turned and looked at me, flipping her hair away from her face. Scars or no scars, she looked beautiful. "I don't know either. My entire life has been centered on my beauty and what it got me. Then, the thing that made me who I was was gone. I wanted to die." She started to walk towards me, her eyes downcast. "But for some reason I couldn't do it. It wasn't that I was afraid. Hell, I've wished a thousand times that Carlisle had let me die all those years ago. I've been lying to myself, saying that fear was the reason, but deep down I knew it wasn't."

She had made her way to me and caressed my cheek with the back of her fingers, her eyes locked onto mine. "It was you. Your love kept me alive.

"I didn't want to believe that was true. I convinced myself that you would leave me because I was ugly now. You kept telling me that you thought I was still beautiful but I thought you were just trying to make me feel better, giving me undeserved pity."

She pulled her hand away and looked down at the floor. "I don't deserve your love or your pity. I'm a shallow, vile woman, Emmett. All this time you gave me unconditional love while I was repulsed by your missing arm. I still loved you but my vanity told me that you were less of a man now and were not worthy of me. Oh, how ass backwards that was. I was the one who was unworthy and if anything this whole ordeal has made you an even better man.

"I don't deserve you Emmett. I'm sorry that it took Renesemee telling me the same thing you've been saying along to realize what a bitch I am. I hope someday that I'll be worthy of you and you'll forgive me and take me back."

My mind was reeling. This was all too much to take in. "Take you back? What do you mean by that? There's nothing to forgive and since you never left there's no reason to take you back."

"I'm leaving now, Emmett."

The words left her mouth in a whisper but they rang in my ears like thunder. The loss of my arm felt like a paper cut compared to the pain that was ripping through my heart now. It wasn't coming as a surprise but it tore me apart. I wanted to yell and scream at her, let all my anger at what has happened to us come to a boil.

But I couldn't. I loved her too much.

"You do what you think you need to do, Rose, but know this: I have loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you and I will never stop. I have married you a dozen times over the years and I will do it a hundred more if that's what it takes to show you that you have my heart and no matter what happens in the future you will always have it."

Her chin dropped to her chest and tearless sobs wracked her body. I wrapped my arm around her and stroked her hair. "Shhh, its ok, baby. Everything will be alright. We'll make it through somehow. If you need time alone, I understand. I won't like it, but I'll understand." I pulled her closer to me. "I love you so much, Rose, it hurts. I will always be here for you even if you grow two heads. Although that might make for some interesting fun in the bedroom if that happened."

She let out a little chuckle at that and hugged me tight. "My silly Monkey Man."

I lifted up her chin and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. I then kissed her scars. She started to pull away but I held her fast. Tracing kisses down her cheek, I made my way to her neck.

I gently nibbled and kissed at the junction of her collar bone as I ran my hand through her hair. It was awkward not having another arm to pull her to me but she compensated for me by drawing herself closer to me.

Our hands started to explore each other's body. This wasn't the usual animalistic, passion filled, grope session that passed for foreplay with us; this was a warm, gentle, but urgent, desire to be with one another.

I kissed my way down the plummeting neckline of the dress to where the ring of the zipper rested. Placing my finger through it I slowly started to pull it down, kissing each piece of newly exposed skin. Rose moaned as I gently kissed and sucked at the swell of her braless breast, making my way closer to her already hard nipple. I leisurely dragged the tip of my tongue around the areola, careful not to touch the sensitive bud. Her hands grabbed at my head, trying to put her nipple into my mouth, but I resisted.

Continuing to lower the zipper I made my way to the other nipple and headed south. She lowered her arms and the dress slid down and caught at her luscious hips. She looked so goddamn hot like that. Her hands grabbed my hair as my tongue reached the top of her black lace thong.

I pushed the dress the rest of the way to the floor but left the panties. I scooped Rose up and placed her on the king-sized bed. I resumed my position between her thighs and traced my finger tips along the outline of the soaked thong. Kissing her inner thigh I slid a finger under the elastic and ran it over her mound. She bucked her hips as I parted her folds.

Withdrawing my finger I pulled the scrap of cloth over her thighs and down her legs. Starting at her feet I kissed my way back up her leg. When I reached the small tuft of hair above her womanhood I started to run my tongue on her mons. She moaned my name and pulled my face into her core. Using two fingers to open her lips, I caressed the area around her clit, causing it to become even harder than it already was. I gently flicked at it with my tongue, causing Rose to moan some more. As my lips closed around the bundle of nerves I slid two fingers into her, causing her to arch her back off of the bed.

I continued to suck on her clit and slide my fingers into her as the orgasm spread through her body. She grabbed my head and started to pull me up her body. "I need you now, Emmett. Please?"

Who was I to say no to a woman who asked so nice? With vampire speed my silk suit lay in a pile at my feet in mere seconds. My Throbbing Python of Love was at full mast. Rose liked to call him Mister Happy. I was so excited and hard for her I was afraid I would cum the moment I entered her, but I couldn't let that stop me. I made my way up her body, stopping to take a hard, ripe nipple into my mouth. It was a bit awkward since I had to support all my weight with one arm, but I wasn't going to let it stop me. I was going to show her I was still a man.

Rose, on the other hand, had other ideas. She flipped me over on to my back and straddled me. "Don't strain yourself. I want both of us to enjoy this."

She rubbed herself over my hard cock, the heat and wetness exciting me more. Reaching in-between us and guided me into her opening. Little by little she took me into her pussy. "Mmmm, I've missed feeling you inside of me. It feels so good."

Sitting up she started to grind into me as she played with her nipples. It was so fucking hot. "You like that, Monkey man? You like watching me play with my tits while you fuck me?" She brought one up to her mouth and ran her tongue over her nipple. I just groaned and thrust up into her.

She leisurely gyrated her hips, slowly working my cock in and out of her hot pussy in short strokes. I reached down and started to rub my thumb against her clit. With a growl she sank all the way down on me and pulled up until only the head was still in her. Then she drove back down with increasing force, my thumb continuing to work her swollen nub. The harder she pushed down on me the faster I rubbed her.

With each down stroke I thrust my hips up, getting as deep into her as I could. She was moaning my name and this brought me closer to the edge. Her inner muscles tightened around me as she picked up the pace. She was getting close.

"Oh, God, Emmett, fuck me. Make me cum. Hhhhmmmm, your cock and finger feels sooo good."

She clenched her muscles even tighter around me. "Christ, Rose, you're going to make me cum."

"Do it. Cum. I want your seed inside of me." I lost it and I shot my load inside of her. "That's it, baby, fill me up. Oh, God, I'm cumming.."

Rose laid herself on top of me, her head resting on my shoulder, my softening cock still inside of her. "Mmmmm, that was so good. I've missed having you inside of me."

I stroked her hair. I wanted this to last but I couldn't put this off. "When are you leaving?"

I felt her tense up. She wanted to bask in the glow; I wanted to get this over. The sooner she leaves the sooner she would come back.

Or so I hoped.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, but if you feel you have to go I won't try to stop you."

She turned her head up to face me. "I don't know what I should do anymore, Emmett. I've been such a bitch to you that I feel I should be punished somehow but I don't want to lose you." She dropped her head back to my shoulder. "I can't lose you. You're the only person who has ever truly loved me."

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her tighter to me. "And I will never stop loving you."

***

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know if you are up for a Jasper and Alice lemon, if you thought this one was good. Also, how would you like to see a Kaya one-shot revealing some of her past? Thanks again and remember, reviews are like crack and I'm an addict-Bob


	10. Ch 10 Mystify Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or profit from anything Twilight related. Any and all copyrighted characters or companies mention in this story belong to their owners.

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long between updates. Real life has been kicking my butt. This chapter is back to Jacob's POV and takes place the day after last chapter. Enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________

Being stuck in a long metal tube with wings in the company of five vampires was not high on my list of favorite things. Recycled air is probably the worst invention in the world for a group of people that have super acute senses of smell. It was definitely not helping us get along any better.

"God, how much longer do we have to put up with the stench of that dog?"

"At least he's overpowering the smell of human blood. That's a plus."

I gave both Blondie and the pixie a dirty look. "At least you only have to deal with smelling one of me. There are five of you bloodsucking parasites. It's like someone threw me in a vat of three dollar cologne."

"Is it true that you circle the bed three times before you lay down?"

"I guess the dye job didn't work after all. You're still a stupid bitch."

Emmett jumped out of his chair and I was out of mine in a flash, both of our teeth bared. "Watch your mouth, mutt!"

"Piss off, Lefty."

"Stop it! You all promised to stop fighting."

Several of the flight attendants came over to us. "Is there a problem here, gentlemen?"

"Nah, we're just stretching our legs. Cramps."

We all mumbled apologies to Nessie in whispers so the attendants didn't hear and sulked back into our seats. It was a sad state of affairs that the seven-month old child was the mature one out of our group. That's what you get when you put a group on eternal teenagers together.

The tension was getting to all of us. We had no idea what we would find in Italy. Jasper's contacts with the European covens really couldn't tell us much. Voltera had been sealed off from human and vampire alike. The cover story was that there was some kind of unknown outbreak of some sort that had forced the city to be quarantined. The vamps that did get in never got out. Getting by the local authorities didn't worry us so much as the fact that no vamps, good or bad, were coming out. And that meant either something was keeping them there or that they were killed. The fact that there were reports of violet smoke coming from the castle's chimneys made us believe that they were killing anyone going in. Not good for our team.

We finally landed in Rome after what seemed like forever due to the fact we had to stop in London so the leeches could get a 'snack'. I guess my so-called stench wasn't enough to block out the smell of humans for Bat-boy or Rhett. They were a little…tense after somebody in coach got a bloody nose. Neither one breathed until we were out of Heathrow. Luckily Madame Ben-Wa had foreseen something like this and had us having an extended layover in London. Having a walking crystal ball did have its advantages.

After much argument from Alice and Rosalie over what type of cars to rent, one wanted a Porsche and the other a Ferrari, we rented a pair of Range Rovers and headed for our destination. I watched the Italian countryside go past but I couldn't enjoy it. It was a combination of getting bored of the sudden jet-setting life that I was leading and worrying about what we were going to find when we get there. Too many unknowns were waiting for us.

We stopped at a small village about ten miles from Voltera. Nessie, Alice, and I went into a little café while the others headed out to do a little recon. Hopefully they could find out what was happening. I had a bad feeling about this place.

As we sat down Ness reached over and placed her hand on my cheek. All the happy times we had had together played through my mind. I couldn't help but smile at her and give her a hug. "Thank you, honey. That's just what I needed."

She climbed up into her chair and gave me her most angelic smile. "I'm glad. I don't like it when you're sad. It makes me sad, too."

I did my best Mrs. Doubtfire impersonation. "We can't have that now, can we? Nobody likes a sad Nessie."

We both started to laugh. She loved when I did the corny British accent. I look over at Alice and it looked like she was about to cry if she could. "Everything alright, Sprite? No visions or anything?"

"No, you guys still mess up my powers. Watching how well you two get along is so fun to watch. But it's a little sad as well."

I reached over to take her hand. "We'll find them."

"But what if you are wrong, child?"

Our heads shot up to see who the new person talking to us was, but Nessie and me already knew.

Kaya.

She was standing between Alice and me, but neither of us heard her approach. Alice tensed up for an attack. "It's ok. She's a friend. Or at least I think she is."

"Oh, I am indeed a friend, child, but you are wise to question it. Not everything is what it would seem to be." She disappeared and reappeared in the seat next to Nessie. Not even vamps moved that quickly. There was some weird shit going on with her.

"How…?"

"One picks up a few tricks here and there over the years, my little oracle."She pulled out a small piece of rock and handed it to Alice. "This is a piece of the Omphalos Stone from Delphi. It will help you 'see' when you are around your niece and Jacob. They will still be cloudy to you but it will allow you some access to their futures"

I had no idea what the hell she was talking about. Alice stared at the rock in her hand and her mouth hung open. "This is a piece of the original meteorite; I can feel its power. How did you get this? The first Omphalos has been missing for almost two and a half millennium."

"As I said before, you pick things up over the years."

I still had no clue to what they were talking about. "It's a stupid rock. What's the big deal?"

All three women looked at me like I was the biggest idiot on the planet. Nessie was the first to speak. And she still had this incredulous look on her face. "You've never heard of the Oracle of Delphi, Jake? They're only one of the most famous groups of psychics in history. Didn't you study Greek mythology in school?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nope. Guess I must have skipped that class."

Nessie shook her head and gave me a sad smile. "My poor Jacob, missing out on Greek mythology. It's so fun. I'll show you my books when we get home."

You tended to forget that this amazing little girl was less than a year old. She was so intelligent and constantly wanted to learn more. And the greatest part was that she wanted to share that with me. "I can't wait, honey." I turned to look at the pixie. "So, what does the rock have to do with some ancient fortune teller?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed at me. "According to legend the stone that this is from was the same as the one that Rhea, mother of Zeus, leader of the Greek Gods, used to fool her husband Cronus into eating, thinking it was Zeus. It's a long story. Have Nessie explain it to you later.

"Anyway, this stone placed into a fissure in the earth in the ancient Greek city of Delphi. It was supposedly placed there by the god Apollo to seal in a monster he killed. The Pythia, or prophetess, would sit on a chair built over the stone and would inhale the vapors that rose from the fissure through a hole drilled in the stone. She would then deliver the messages she received from Apollo to the petitioner."

I couldn't help but laugh at this. "I bet she saw god after inhaling those funky fumes. How could anybody have fallen for that crap?"

"Do not mock what you do not understand, child. The Oracle was almost never wrong when the original stone was there. It enhanced the natural gifts of the women who served as the Pythia."

"Were you a Pythia, Kaya?"

Kaya laughed and patted Nessie's hand. "No, little one, I was not. I had the privilege of meeting them, but since I was not one of their people I could not join their priestess-hood."

This was getting too weird for me. "Wait a minute. You're saying that you hung out with a bunch of ancient psychics? How friggin' old are you?"

Kaya let out a deep, melodic laugh. "Oh, child, hasn't anyone ever told you it is not polite to ask a woman's age?"

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. "Sorry. I was just..."

"It is ok, child. I was just having fun with you." Nessie and Alice started to giggle, but the glare I shot them shut them up pretty quick.

Kaya let out another laugh and then a sigh. "It seems that now is as good a time as any to reveal some things about myself to you.

"I was born roughly three thousand years ago in Peru. As a young child I showed the gift of prophecy and was sent to study with many different shamans. During my eighteenth summer a met a beautiful pale skinned man with hair the color of the sun while I was studying with a shaman in what is now Arizona. I instantly fell in love with him. On our wedding night he turned me into a vampire.

"He, like your family, did not hunt humans. We traveled the world together for a thousand years before we came across the Volturi and the Romanian coven. Aurel, my husband, tried to broker a peace between then. He was a victim of treachery by both sides. I no longer seek vengeance against them but I will shed no tears when they are all dead."

I started shaken as my anger grew. I was afraid I might phase in the restaurant. "Is that why you came to me and Nessie? So you can watch us suffer as we fight for the lives of our friends and family just so you can get your jollies watching the killers of your hubby get taken down ?"

Nessie put her hand on my cheek and started running our happy times through my head again. Her beautiful chocolate eyes held mine and I immediately started to calm down. "Don't be angry, Jacob. That's not why Kaya visited us. She...I...," she turned away from me so I couldn't see her eyes. "We can't tell you why she came yet, but she is here to help us."

I was just about to ask what the hell was going on when Alice suddenly jumped up from her chair. "We need to go. Right now!"

Throwing down about double what the check should have been I scooped up Nessie and headed to the Range Rover. Alice called Jasper and let him know we were on the way. She didn't fill him in on her vision either. She just told him to wait for us near the castle.

I was a bit surprised when Kaya jumped in the back with Nessie. I was just expecting her to poof herself to wherever we were headed to. Goes to show what I know about this freaky vampire mystic crap: absolutely nothing.

We made our way to Voltera in record time. Man, vampires sure liked to drive fast. Couple times I had to hold on to the Oh-Shit bar and pray she didn't roll us. I think next time I'll insist that I'll drive.

The Cullen's and Bat-boy were waiting for us just outside one of the trapdoor entrances to the castle. It seems that the leeches didn't like using the front door. I guess them glowing in the sunlight might cause the locals to freak out. Go figure.

"Who the hell is that?" Blondie was her normal charming self."

"This is Kaya. Kaya, this is the Vampire Formally Know as Blondie. The one who looks like a linebacker is Lefty, the tall one is Rhett Butler, and the little shit with a heart beat is Bat-boy. You already met Tinkerbell."

They all gave me the evil eye again. I wasn't trying to be mean. Well, except for Nahuel; I truly hated him. I just liked the nicknames I gave them. Screw 'em if they can't take a joke.

Kaya laughed and looked at Nahuel. "Ah, a hybrid from the jungles of Ámérica do Sul. Assim nós encontramo-nos no último, o pequeno."

The little shit looked like he was ready to bolt. "Não acredite tudo que você ouve, o pequeno. Eu nunca prejudicarei o ou seus amigos."

Even with Kaya's assertion that she meant us no harm, the little turd still looked like he was ready to shit his pants. What a wuss. ""Why don't you sack up, Bat-boy? She's our friend. If she wanted to take us out she could have done that long ago."

The little shit gave me a look of pure hatred. Now he shows some backbone. "Do not dare to ever talk to me like that again, cão. You do not know this bruxa at all. She is an evil woman."

Jasper jumped in. "Or so say the stories you've heard, Nahuel. You really don't know her either, do you?"

A look of dejection came over his face. "No, I do not. But…"

"No buts. If Jacob and Alice say she is a friend, then we treat her as such until she gives us a reason not to. We need to face this together as one cohesive unit. Can you do that, Nahuel?"

He hung his head and slowly nodded yes. Even though he was a wuss at least he was smart enough to know when to shut up and do what was for the good of the group.

Kaya walked over to Jasper and placed a hand on his shoulder as she bowed her head slightly to him. "Thank you for supporting me, Major Whitlock." Everyone's eyes went wide at this. How the hell did she know that?

She pulled two silver stars out of the pouch she had on her waist and handed them to him. "I was given these by a Confederate Major from Texas whose wounds I treated during the Red River Campaign. He was later killed at Palmito Ranch."

"I…I don't know what to say. My own stars were lost long ago when…"

"There is no need to bring up the bitter past, child,"

She turned to Emmett and pulled something else from her pouch: a bear claw necklace. "I was given this many years ago by a Cherokee medicine man."

She pulled out a beautiful cameo choker of a white rose. "This is your namesake, child. You always have been, and forever will be, the embodiment of the beauty of the white rose."

Kaya walked over to Nahuel and said something in a language none of us understood. He stiffed up but merely nodded his head when she was done and handed him a medicine pouch similar to the one she gave Nessie. He looked at me and I saw the anger that flashed in his eyes, but I saw the sadness that entered them when he looked at Ness. What did she tell him?

"We must go now, children. Time is of the essence."

Emmett and Jasper pulled up a grating and we all dropped down into a storm drain. Kaya led us quickly to a ladder that brought us into a small room with a heavy wooden door. She stopped in front of it and placed her hand a few inches away from it and closed her eye. "It is safe," she said and then pushed the door open.

We went deeper and deeper into the castle, making so many twists and turns I wasn't sure if I would be able to ever find my way out. The one thing that worried me was that we didn't run into any vamps. We had gone through several large areas that seemed to be barracks for guards but they were empty. I had a bad feeling that they were waiting for us at the end of this little maze we were going through.

After what seemed like forever we finally arrived in what appeared to be a waiting room with double metal doors on the other side. There were luxurious couches and pillows strewn all over the place. I almost felt like I was in the Arabian Nights or something like that.

But it was just as empty as the rest of the castle. My bad feeling was getting worse.

Jasper took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked at Alice and Kaya and they both just shook their heads. "Ok, we have no idea what's behind this door except that it leads into the Volturi's throne room. I'm getting rapidly fluctuating emotions from the other side but I can't tell if it's just one person or a whole group. So, Jake, you and Nessie stay back a bit and the rest of you be ready for anything."

Jasper and Emmett threw the doors open and we all charged in, ready for battle. What we weren't ready for was who we saw lounging across one of the thrones in the room.

Bella.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** So Bella's back. But is she the Bella everyone loves or has she changed?

Next chapter I'm thinking of throwing out another lemon about Alice and Jasper that involves Disney costumes and takes place on the same night as Emmett and Rose's. Busy little bees those Cullen's. Let me know if you want the lemon or get right to Bella and what happened to her.

Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review, even if you hate it. Constructive negative reviews are as helpful as constructive positive. The only way to get better is if somebody shows you what you're doing wrong. Thanks again-Bob


	11. Ch 11 Love Stinks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any associated characters. I'm just having fun playing with them.

**A/N:** Bella's back! Enjoy and please review-Bob

________________________________________________________________________

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Bella, but then again it wasn't. She was sitting with her legs hanging over one arm of the throne and her elbows propped up on the other one with her head tilted back. And what she was wearing, jeez. It was skin tight and red. It had long sleeves but came off at the shoulders. She had leggings under a long skirt, like in pictures of Vietnamese women in the Sixties. They were definitely not a Bella type of outfit or pose.

She acted like we weren't there for a few moments and then slowly turned her head towards us. She still had the red eyes of a newborn leech and her hair was a wild mess. The look on her face scared the shit out of me. "Oooh, more toys to play with."

Leaping off of the throne she pulled out two wicked knives that looked like they were carved out of bone and each about two feet long. It was like something out of an anime or kung-fu movie. Klutzy Bella was flying through the air with the fluid grace of a lifelong martial artist, weapons ready to strike. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Her target was Emmett and she would have hit her target if Jasper hadn't taken her down with a flying tackle. They went crashing to the ground and Bella slashed at Jasper with her knives as she recovered from the impact. We all watched in astonishment as the blades cut through Jasper's skin like a laser. What the hell were they made of? I didn't think anything could cut through a bloodsucker's skin.

Bella got into a crouch and looked like she was planning her next strike. Jasper hurried back to the group. His wounds were healing but the shock of how he had been wounded was just setting in. We were all waiting for her next move.

"Momma, why did you hurt Uncle Jasper? Why are you fighting us? Don't you love us anymore?" She said it so soft, tears rolling down her face, that only a vampire could hear it. But it was enough. It cracked the shell.

"Renesesmee? Is that you, baby? Oh my god. She's alive." She eased up out of her crouch, dry sobs wracking her body.

"Yes, Bella, she's alive. I wouldn't allow anything to ever hurt her."

In a burst of speed that even amazed the leeches she ran over, scooped Nessie up, and hugged her as if her life depended on it. At that point in time it just might have.

"Oh, baby, I've missed you so much. I thought I had lost you forever."

Nessie showed her everything we had gone through after the battle using her gift. Bella moved over to me and pulled me into their hug. "Thank you, Jacob. I knew I could count on you to keep her safe. And I'm sorry I hurt you, Jasper. I didn't realize it was you. I don't know where my head's at. Things have been a little…difficult, for me lately."

Jasper gave her a week smile. "I guess this makes us even for your eighteenth birthday, huh?"

Everybody but Bella laughed at that one. She got pissed. "We will never be even for that! Your lack of self control almost cost me the love of my life!"

Warrior Bitch Bella was back. "Whoa, take it easy, Bella. He was only joking. And you know that wasn't his fault. Edward would have punked out and left anyway."

Before I even knew what was going on I was on my back looking into the eyes of a very enraged Bella. "You may have saved the life of my daughter, Jacob Black, but if you ever talk about my husband that way again I will rip your heart out from your chest. I don't even want you to say his name. "

Oh, boy. The crazy train had arrived and Bella was the conductor. And Nessie was in her arms along for the ride looking terrified. The Cullen's were taking up attack positions to try to rescue us. "Ok, Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Why don't we all just calm. How about you put Nessie…"

"Stop calling her that abhorrent name! Her name is Renesemee."

Ness put her hand to Bella's face and showed her calming images. "Don't be angry with my Jacob, Momma. I like it when he calls me that."

"Well, I don't. I don't want my baby to share a name with some stinky sea monster." A smile crept across her face and she started tickling Nessie and soon they were both laughing. We all looked at each other cautiously. We definitely had to watch ourselves around her. Warrior Princess Bella went from zero to bitch in less than two seconds.

Alice approached her slowly. "How have you been, Bella? We've been worried about you."

"So worried that it took you over a month to look for me or couldn't help me kill the bastards that murdered your parents?"

"Bella, I, we…"

"They wanted to make sure Ne…Renesemee was safe first, Bells. You left clues about where we'd be and they thought finding us was the number one priority. Renesemee's safety always comes first."

That seemed to satisfy her and she went back to playing with Ness. Man, was this going to be tricky. "So, you ready to come home, Bells?"

She answered without looking at me. "I am home."

Crap. This was not good. "Your home is back in Forks."

"Not anymore. At least not until I find the love of my life again. My coven is out looking for that bastard Aro and my husband."

There were two things in that little outburst that worried me and from the looks of it, the rest of our merry little troop as well. One was the fact that Bella said she had a coven. Not good. We did not need to be mixing it up with a bunch of leeches with Nessie here.

The second thing, and one more than likely nobody else understood the significance of, was that Bella had not said Edward's name once. It was always, 'My husband' this or 'the love of my life' that. It was like when he left all over again. She was hurting so bad she couldn't even bring herself to say his name. That just pegged the Deep-Shit Meter to the stops.

"What do mean your coven, Bella? I thought we were your coven."

"You were. I mean, you are, but I've made some friends on my way here. They wanted to join our happy little family after they found out what the Volturi did to us."

"Anyone we know?" That's it, Rhett, keep her talking and pump her full of happy feelings. He was throwing out so many happy vibes all the rest of us were getting a bit giddy ourselves.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not good with names, even with my new super vampire brain. A lot of Eastern Europeans. Not big fans of our Italian friends. Especially the Romanians." She held up her thumb and index finger up about a quarter inch apart from each other and giggled. "Just a tiny bit of resentment there. Bad blood you might say." She let out a horrific cackle at that. "I crack myself up."

At least she wasn't pissed at us anymore.

But Funny Bella wasn't staying long. It was like you could actually see the gears shift in her mind as she noticed Kaya for the first time. The smile in her eyes was gone and the fierce snarl, complete with barred teeth, was back. With another burst of speed she was in front of Kaya with one of her knives at the ancient vamps throat. "Who the hell are you?"

Kaya looked like it was a typical day at the office. The little smile that always seemed to be on her face was still there. "That's a very interesting blade you have there. Werewolf bone?"

You could see the shock on Bella's face. Here she was with a deadly weapon against this woman's face and she was acting as if Bella was showing her a new sweater or something. "Yes, yes it is."

"Momma, how could you kill a werewolf?"

"Don't worry, honey. It wasn't from a werewolf like Jacob. It was from one of the Children of the Moon and I didn't kill it. A Russian vampire who was a Cossack had them made many years ago."

Well, that solved one mystery. I guess it's good to know that it isn't only our teeth and claws that hurt a leech. Although I don't ever see one of us carving up a dead brother's bones so it wouldn't do us any good.

Bella turned back to Kaya. "You still haven't answered my question: Who the hell are you?"

"I am a friend, child. You may call me Kaya." She reached into her pouch and pulled out a book. How much shit did she have in that thing?

"A gift for you, child."

Bella sheathed the knife and took the book. She flipped it open. "Oh, my God. This is a first edition of Wuthering Heights and it has an inscription from Emily Bronte. She even signed it Ellis Bell. Where did you get this?"

"I had met the sisters in Brussels and we became friends. I later visited them in England when the book was published. Emily gave me this copy. I also have a copy of Jane Eyre with Charlotte signing it as Currer Bell. "

Bella tried to hand the book back. "I can't take this. I don't even know you and you're giving me something that is so valuable. I can't."

Kaya pushed the book back into Bella's hand. "Yes, you can. This book was destined to be owned by you, child. The Spirits have guided it to you."

Bitch Bella was starting to creep back in. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? And if I believed in such a thing what the hell good would a stupid book do for me after all that I've been through?"

Kaya smiled at her and kept her voice steady and calm. "What it would do is remind you that true love always wins in the end. Your life has many parallels to this book, but be careful not to use it as a guide. Trust your instincts. Do what you feel you must. Everything happens for a reason. The path you are on is long and treacherous but the destination is worth it."

"What kind of psycho babble bullshit is that? "

I had to agree with Bells on that. It was a serious load of crap she was dishing out."

"I cannot tell you what lies ahead for you, child, but I hope that you remember the words I have spoken. Whether you think so or not they will indeed help you."

Bella turned and headed to the double doors on the other side of the throne room. She waved dismissively at us. "I've had enough of this. I am going to go to my room with my daughter. You all can stay in the castle if you like. Or not. It makes no difference to me." She spun on her heal and looked at me. "You, however, _will_ stay with Renesemee and me, Jacob." Then she pushed her way through the doors.

"Dude, she's gone completely off her rocker."

"You're the master of the understatement, you know that, Lefty?" Both Rose and Alice smacked him in the head.

Tracking Bella and Nessie through the castle wasn't too hard. I could probably follow Nessie with a head cold on top of a sinus infection. I think the imprint had a GPS-type effect to it. I just always seemed to know where she was at. Nothing could keep me away from her.

I opened the door to her room and my jaw dropped to the ground. I thought the suites I stayed in were lavish. This place blew them away, something I thought impossible. I mean, this place had a friggin' pool in the middle of the room. Not a hot tub but a full-blown pool. The room was done in Roman style with mosaics and statues all over the place. There was also a functioning fountain on the other end of the pool and pillow all over the place for people to lounge out on. Nero would have probably felt right at home in this place.

Bella was sitting on a huge circular bed talking to Nessie and combing her hair. How long would that last before something set her off? So far none of her hostility had been focused towards Ness, but what if that changed? I knew old Bella, my Bella, the girl of my dreams, would never in a million years even think of doing something that would hurt or upset her daughter. But who knew what the new psycho Bella would do? It was something I needed to figure out right away.

"Do you have any idea where Edward might be if he's still alive?"

"I warned you to never say his name, Jacob." She kept her attention focused on Nessie but I could hear the venom dripping off of her words. I needed to push her to her limit to make sure she was safe to be around Ness.

"I'm not going through this shit with you again, Bells. I'm not going to let you sink into the hole you were in last time. Face it and cowboy the fuck up. You need to get over it and say his goddamned name."

Next thing I knew I was against the wall, Bella's fist wrapped in my shirt, and one of those nasty werewolf bone blades at my throat. Boy, did I know how to push her buttons or what?

"How dare you speak to me like that? You have no idea what I've been through. I've lost the one person that made me whole, that completed me. Do you know how that feels?" Nessie was at her legs, pleading for her to not hurt me. The fact that she didn't push her away showed me that she wouldn't hurt Nessie.

I locked my eyes with hers. "Yes, I do. I watched her get married to another man and almost die because of him. I almost threw my life away for her but then I found something else to live for. The same thing you have to live for."

You could see the emotions play across her face. Sadness, fear, anger, even love. "Are you going to throw it all away, Bells? Just because Edward isn't here anymore? You found a reason to live when he left you before and that reason is even greater now." She was starting to calm down but I needed to push her. It may cost me my life but I had to make sure Ness came first in her life. "He never deserved you anyway. The coward left at the first sign of trouble. He probably had the head bloodsucker arrange the whole thing just so he could run away again."

All that was in her eyes now was pure hatred. She pulled back the blade to drive it home. "Go ahead, Bella. Show your daughter the monster you've become."

Several things suddenly happened at once. Ness, crying and pulling at her dress, begged her not to hurt me. Bella screamed an unintelligible curse at me and sunk the blade deep into the wall next to my head.

She dropped to her knees, wrapping one arm around Nessie and the other around my legs. Tearless sobs wracked her body, but in my head I felt her tears hit my pants. I pictured my Bella, the girl I had loved more than life itself at one time, at my feet. Not Edward's.

I ran my hand through her chestnut hair and tried to comfort her, telling her everything was going to be alright. I hoped that that was true but I really didn't know and a part of me was destroyed by hurting her like this. But for the sake of Nessie I had to do it. Nothing else mattered but her safety and happiness.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Jacob. You have always been there and I treat you like this. I don't deserve to be your friend."

"It's ok, momma. Jacob understands that you're upset about Daddy not being here. Don't you, Jacob?"

Every day this child surprises me more and more. "Yes, honey, I do. And there is nothing to be forgiven for, Bells. If anything I should be asking you to forgive me for pushing you so far."

She looked up at me. "No, Jake, you don't. Like always you know what needed to be done to get me out of my funk. I don't know what I did to ever warrant a friend like you."

"The feeling is mutual, Bells. But right now it's getting late and somebody needs to get some sleep."

"Oh, Jake, do I have too?"

She gave me these puppy dog eyes that were so hard to resist but over our time together I learned how to. "Tomorrow is going to be another long day and you need to get your rest. Plus, there are some things that your mom and I need to talk about. So let's find you some pj's and get you all snuggled into bed, ok?"

Both of them gave me this dejected look that broke my heart. "Ok, I'll go to bed."

"That's my girl."

We found her a small shirt that would do as sleeping gown and tucked her into a bed in one of the side rooms. After she fell asleep we made our way back to the main room and I plopped myself down on a group of pillows. "I'll give them one thing; these bloodsuckers sure knew how to live."

Bella paced about the room. "That they did."

She made her way to me and sat next to me. "Thank you again for taking care of her, Jake. I can't believe how good you are with her. You're a natural father."

I felt my cheeks go red. "Thanks, Bells."

"With …Edward…gone, she's going to need a father figure. She's going to need you more than ever."

"I'm here for her every need. That's part and parcel of the whole imprinting thing. I love her unconditionally and will be whatever she needs me to be, whether it's a father figure, big brother, protector, anything she needs. Anything."

"Would you still do anything for me, Jake?" She said it softly and took my hand in hers.

"Of course. You still are, and always will be my best friend."

With that she was on top of me looking down into my eyes. "Make love to me, Jacob." She kissed me passionately, her tongue searching for mine.

At first I went with my instinct and I kissed her back, my hands eagerly roaming her body. Then logic and reason kicked in and I rolled her off of me and I stood up. "We can't do this, Bella. It would destroy you and Nessie. Not to mention our friendship."

"Edward is missing and possibly dead. Renesemee is a child and will never know. Our friendship would only be stronger." She walked up to me and ran her hand along my cheek. "I know you have needs and desires, Jake. So do I."

She kissed me again and ran a hand over my crotch. I moaned into her mouth and felt myself get hard. She smiled at me. "See? You want it as bad as I do."

She was right. All the old feelings and fantasies I had about her came roaring back into my brain. I scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

Placing her onto the bed I took the whole image in. She looked absolutely stunning laying there on the bed, her hair spread out around her head like a halo. God, I wanted her so bad.

"Bella, I've wanted to make love to you from almost the first time I saw you on First Beach when you came back to Forks, but I can't. Not now, not like this. You don't want me; you just want to forget the pain. This will just make things more complicated. I love you and Nessie too much to hurt either one of you and if we do this it will destroy you both in the end. I'm sorry."

I turned to leave the room, half expecting to have a knife shoved into my kidneys. Luckily for me she didn't go that route. Instead she ran in front of me and put a hand on my chest. "Please don't go, Jake. Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone."

"Bella, I…"

"You were right, Jake. As much as love you I would have been using you to forget the pain. I've used you too much in this life time already. Every time I'm falling apart I use you to pick up the pieces, not caring what it does to you. I will never do that again, Jacob. I just want you to stay with me tonight. Not as a lover, but as a friend. I don't want to be alone."

We talked for hours and nothing else happened. My Bella was back.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **So, how did you enjoy Psycho Bella? Please be kind and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading-Bob


	12. Ch 12 There's got to be a morning after

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Twilight related and do not make any money off of this.

**A/N: **This one is kind of short but I just wanted Jake and Bella have a nice chat. Thanks again to everyone who added this to their favs/alerts and thanks to my loyal reviewers. All two of you. Hope you all enjoy and remember reviews are like crack and I'm an addict-Bob

______________________________________________________________________________

I woke up with my arms wrapped around Bella, a position I thought I'd never be in again after our time in the tent last year. Now, as then, I did it to protect and comfort her. The only difference was now I didn't want things to go further. I was just happy being her protector and best friend again. That's all I wanted to be for her. Nothing more.

Don't get me wrong, if things were even slightly different I would have taken her up on her offer in a heartbeat. She is the woman I've fantasized about almost every day since I was fourteen. Hell, even right now laying next to her I hope she doesn't press back and feel the wood I have for her. But things aren't different. They are the way they are and they won't change.

Not that I really want them to anyway. Deep down I know I would always be her second choice and she would never stop loving Edward, no matter how much I loved her. And maybe Quil was right; maybe the only thing that attracted me to Bella was the part of her that would become Nessie. Huh, that's too deep for me to think about right now.

"Good morning, Jake. Sleep good last night?"

"How did…?"

"Changes in your breathing and certain muscles moving on their own."

I bet if I looked in the mirror right now I would be bright red right now. "Umm, sorry about that."

She turned and faced me. "No need to be embarrassed, Jake. It used to happen to Edward all the time when he used to stay with me at Charlie's. It's a normal guy thing to get morning wood." Then she gave me an evil smile. "Unless, of course, _I_ had something to do with it?"

I jumped up off the bed. My blush was probably going super nova by now. But, damn, did her voice sound sexy when she said that. "Uhmmm, no, no, of course not, Bells. I would never think about you like that."

She stood up and placed her hands on her hips and gave me this evil look. "Really? Am I that disgusting of a woman that I couldn't even get some hormonal teenager horny?"

Oh, shit psycho Bella was back. "No, you're a gorgeous woman, Bella. Trust me; you were the star of many of my fantasies the last three years. And, well, yes, it was, up, because of you, but I don't want this to get weird and…"

She burst out laughing. Not just a giggle, but a full on belly laugh. She was laughing so hard she was holding her stomach. I bet if she could cry tears would be streaming down her cheeks by now. Man, these mood swings were going to be a bitch to handle. "What's so funny, Bella?"

"Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry, but if you could only see the look on your face. It was priceless." She started laughing again.

Now I was the one starting to get pissed. "Go ahead, laugh it up. I'm glad me spilling my guts to help you feel better about yourself is hysterical."

She walked over and put a hand on my cheek. "Oh, don't be like that, Jake. I was only messing with you. I pretty much have my mood swings under control now with you and Ness here. I just wanted to see your reaction."

I shoved my hands into my pockets. "Well, it's good you got your mood swings under control, but that was not funny at all, Bella Marie Swan-Cullen."

"Yes it was, Jacob Black. And it's nice to know I can still get a rise out of you."

She had a grin on her face that would have made the Cheshire Cat proud. "Ha, ha, you're a riot, Alice." I shook my fist at her like Ralph Kramden used to do. "One of these days, POW!, right in the kisser."

We both laughed at that but then the smile went away from her face. "In all seriousness, Jake, I want to thank you for staying with me last night. I shouldn't have teased you like that. I can see that this is really hard for you." She started giggling again. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. You showed a lot of courage and maturity last night, Jake. Even though your heart is with Ness I know that you're still a man with needs and wants. And on top of that I know you had those feelings about me, but you resisted the temptation. The fact that you put me and my daughter's future relationship ahead of your own desires shows how great a man you truly are, Jake. I just wish you didn't have to sacrifice so much to this family. I've hurt you so much. I don't deserve to have you in my life."

I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms tight around her. "Don't you ever think like that, Bells. Yeah, life dealt us a shitty hand from time to time, but I don't regret one minute of it. And neither should you. Without you I wouldn't have become this paragon of male virtue you say I am."

She giggled into my chest. "Looks like somebody got a Word of the Day calendar for Christmas."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You can blame your daughter. She makes me learn stuff with her."

She looked up at me and placed both her hands on my cheeks. "Even though you and Ness are meant for each other at some future time I do regret one thing." She reached up and gave me a tender, but passionate, kiss. "I regret that I never loved you like I should have when I had the chance to."

With that she turned and walked away into Nessie's room, leaving me there dumbfounded. Oh, no, this wasn't going to be weird at all.

God, why does my life have to be so fucking insane? As if being a teenage werewolf wasn't bad enough I had to fall in love with my best friend, who just happened to be in love with a vampire, my kind's sworn enemies. Then, the situation not being screwed-up enough, she gets pregnant and some stupid mystic phenomenon bounds me to be the protector and guardian, as well as possible future mate, of the child who almost kills her in child birth. Somebody should make a book about this shit and make millions.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Ok, a couple of questions: should I fast forward a few months or a few years for the next chapter? Do you want to meet Bella's coven? How you answer will decide when Edward makes his return and how. Thanks again for reading-Bob


	13. Ch 13 We are family

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own it or make money off of it. I'm just an attention whore who craves reviews.

_____________________________________________________________________________

As I made my way towards the door Bella came flying out with Nessie in her arms. "We need to get to the throne room. The Guard is coming back."

Oh, shit. We needed to get Ness out of here. I couldn't fight these bloodsuckers while I was worrying about her safety. "Bella, take off with Ness and we'll hold them long enough for you guys to get someplace safe."

She just laughed at me and pushed her way through the doors. "Follow me, Jake. Don't worry, Nessie will be just fine here with me."

She flung the doors to the throne room open and we were greeted by the sight of the Cullens huddled together in the middle of the room surrounded by ten pissed off leeches. "Fuck me gently with a chainsaw."

Bella smiled at me. "You always did have a way with words, Jake." She turned back to the room full of vamp. "Back off, Janos, they're my family."

A tall, almost skeletal leech with long black hair stood up from his crouched position and said something in a language I didn't recognize. The next instant the leeches broke off from the Cullens and took up positions around us, the tall one looking at Bella. "I apologize, Mistress Bella. We did not know that they were guests of yours. Please forgive me for acting in such a rash manner."

"That's okay, Janos. You were only trying to protect what is ours."

Bella started to move towards the Cullens and the other leeches match her step for step. When we got to them she stepped passed Lurch. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet the core of my new coven, the Umbra Garda. They, along with others, are helping me take out the rest of the Volturi and establish a new order for the vampire world."

Jasper snorted. "A 'New Order', Bella? New Orders tend to be worse that the old ones. Ask your German friend there about it. He's already seen what one did to the human world."

A huge, short haired blond guy who looked even bigger than Emmett spoke up. "Ja, I have seen what can happen when one person tries to take control, but that will not happen here."

"Oh and why not?"

"Because we won't let it, will we, Bruno?" The German nodded his head eagerly in agreement.

"And how do you propose to do that, Bella?" It seemed like Mr. Emotions was having a bit of a tough time controlling his own.

"We will establish a council with all the major covens having a representative. They'll decide if someone has broken the law and the Guard will bring them back to face trial here in front of the council."

"You're not changing anything, Bella, just making the Volturi style of governing more bloated. Democracy won't work with our kind."

Janos stepped forward. "What do you propose that we do, my young friend? Let the Volturi back into power? Or let our kind run unchecked? I can judge by your scars and your accent that you went through the wars in the South of your homeland. Do you want us to go back to that chaos?"

"No, I don't, but this…"

Another of the guard stepped forward. She was a tall, willowy blond who gave Rosalie a run for her money in the looks department. Why do all these vamps have to be so hot? "These will not what, tovarishch? Not work? How do you know this? Do you see the future?" She had such a thick accent I almost couldn't understand what the hell she was saying.

Tinkerbell pushed her way to the front of the Cullens. "He doesn't, Ekaterina, but I do. And I see the survivors of your merry little band," she gave Janos an evil look that would have scared the shit out of a statue had it been done by anyone who didn't look like she should have wings and a wand, "being just as bad, if not worse, than the Volturi."

"And how we know that you are telling the truth, my little printesa basm?"

"Although she, and others, likes to think of her as a fairy princess, I do not think she will like you to, Janos Dragomir, but she does indeed tell the truth."

He stiffened as he heard Kaya's voice and a scowl came across his bony face. "What are you doing here, vrajitoarea? Trying to cause more death? Didn't you do enough damage when you turned Aurel against his own people?"

"Don't you ever say his name again, pig!" Kaya's voice boomed in the throne room. I didn't know a person that size could have that big a voice. "Do not talk to me about turning against your own people. Isn't it amazing that you just happened to not be there when the Volturi struck down Aurel or attacked your coven when you were captain of the guard and charged with protecting both him and the castle? Answer me that, Janos."

She turned her attention to the rest of the Guard, the anger radiating off of her keeping them and Janos silent. She walked around them, her blistering gaze holding each one as she caught their eye. "I see the future as well and I have seen the same vision as the child. It seems your leader has not changed his treacherous ways. Once what you believe to be order has been established the purges will begin. He will convince all of you that the council you established is corrupt and you will destroy it, thinking it the right thing to do. Some will die in that battle but those who survive and are considered a threat to Janos' rule will be destroyed."

"If the vision we have seen comes to pass only three of you will see the next century." She stopped in front of Janos and leered at him, as if she was daring him to speak out against her. "And only one the century after that."

Kaya made her way back to the Cullens and you could have heard a pin drop. Janos shook with rage but didn't make a move. I guess he figured he wasn't going to have any back-up if he tried to take Kaya on. Smart man.

A small woman leech with the body of a gymnast and chestnut hair in a braid hanging past her rather tight leather-clad butt was the first to speak. "Do I fit in your New Order or will you tire of me and murder me like the others?"

"Anica, hush! Do not believe a word that comes out of this dirty vrajitoarea's mouth."

"Call her witch one more time, you pathetic piece of shit, I'll rip your arm off and jam it so far up your fucking ass that they'll have to perform a tonsillectomy to get it out."

Whoa. Who knew Tinkerbell had such a potty-mouth?

"Enough! Everyone calm down and shut the hell up." Everyone mumbled their agreement and looked down at their feet. Boy, how times of changed. Shy, fragile, demure Bella was gone and confident, strong, commanding Bella had taken her place. Permanently, by the looks of it. I still don't know if that's a good thing. Only time will tell, I guess.

She turned to me and handed me Nessie. "Jacob, can you please take Ness outside?"

Definitely not a good sign. "Uh, yeah, sure, Bells." I took Nessie and headed out the door, but stayed close so I could listen. I was curious, so sue me.

"Nessie, I need you to do me a really big favor, ok?" She nodded her head. "I need you to put your fingers in your ears and hum one a song to yourself, ok sweetie?" I did want her to hear what I thought was going to happen in there.

She just nodded her head again and did as I asked. I then focused my attention to what was going inside.

"Although I don't know how Kaya's powers work I do know how Alice's do. When a person makes a decision she sees the most probable path that decision will lead to. So, when did you decide you were going to betray us, Janos?"

"Mistress, they mistaken a fleeting thought for a decision. I would never betray you."

"Do I have to have Halina hold your hand, Janos? You know it can be quite… painful, if you lie to her."

"No, no, there is no need for that. Yes, I admit I had thought that scenario out but I…"

I heard the rustling of Bella's skirt and the swish of the blade slicing through the air. Then I heard Janos' head hit the floor. "Eliska, finish him off." There was a whoosh as fire enveloped the now dead leech.

"You didn't have to kill him, Bella. He…"

"He was a threat to my family, Emmett. That is an automatic death sentence. No second chances, no mercy."

"Is that how you're going to run your kinder, gentler governing council?"

"No, Jasper. I have no intention of ruling the council or even being on it. But they will know that I will not brook any interference with how my family runs its life or in my hunt for the rest of the Volturi. My family will never be in danger again."

To say that this was a totally screwed-up situation would by the biggest understatement of the millennium. What will define a threat to the family in psycho Bella's brave new world? Will my pack be a threat since we are technically sworn enemies of vampires? What about Charlie? He could spill the beans at any time. Will she take him and us out?

Where are we going and why are we in this hand basket?

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** So that's Bella's new coven. There are two more; Koba and Danylo, and all of them have gifts. We will see more of them in the future.

Next chapter will take place on Nessie's first b-day. There might be a special guest.

Also, as a special treat for anyone who reviews and wants it, I will send you the missing Jasper and Alice lemon as soon as I finish it. It takes place before the trip to Italy so I really can't fit it in the main story anymore. Just be warned that it involves costumes and non-malicious lustful portrayals of cherished animated characters. Just leave a review and let me know if you want it.

Thanks for reading and see you next time-Bob


	14. Ch 14 Add it up

**Disclaimer: **I'm Stephanie's long lost bastard son Mustafa. Ok, I'm not. But it would be cool and it would involve time travel since I'm almost five years older than her. So, I still don't own a damn thing involving Twilight.

**A/N: **This chapter contains the stunning return of…Psycho Bella! What? Were you expecting someone else? Please read and enjoy. Thanks-Bob

______________________________________________________________________________

My mind was going a hundred miles an hour. Nessie's first birthday was in three days. I wanted it to be perfect. Being a special child she deserves a special party. And boy is she special. At sixth months she physically appeared to be five. Mentally and emotionally she was closer to ten. Not your normal kid in any meaning of the word. Did I forget to mention she was half-human and half-vampire? Like I said, she was a loooong way from normal.

What a year the kid's been through. On top of being, at least to us, a one-of-a-kind human/vampire hybrid, somebody mistakes her for an immortal child, a human child turned into a vampire. Because they were so uncontrollable it was forbidden to make one and the leech who did it and everyone who had a part in it where executed by the so-called ruling coven, a group of ancient bloodsucking scumbags called the Volturi. Not that I'm bitter or anything, it's just that the cocksuckers wanted to kill the center of my universe and her parents. Wouldn't that be enough for any reasonable werewolf to be just a little bit angry at them? I think so. And if you don't, screw you, too.

Anyway, there was a battle and I had to run away with Nessie, tearing her away from her parents and the rest of her family. Later we found out that most of the family had survived the fight. Even Bella had survived. Edward, however, was still MIA.

We had been search for him for the last five months and haven't even gotten a clue if he's even still alive. All the remaining Volturi we found said they didn't know where he or Aro was. Since we had our own lie detector we knew they were telling the truth. More and more it was looking like Aro committed suicide and took Edward along for the ride.

I could definitely see why Bella's pain and hatred caused such a change in her personality. She had finally got her Norman Rockwell life, the devoted husband, darling daughter, and the house with the white picket fence. Ok, granted them being vampires made it more Rockwell by way of Salvador Dali, but you get the picture. And those fucktards ruined it all. They took away her soul mate, separated her from her baby, and killed her in-laws, whom she loved dearly. Throw all that in with the innate rage and bloodlust of a newborn vampire and, bam!, Psycho Bella.

The door to Nessie's room opened and one of the objects of my remembrance came walking down into the living room of the Cullen's house. We had decided to come back to Forks for Nessie's birthday so Charlie could be there. "Hey, Bells, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. I just put Ness to bed. It took forever to get her to go to sleep. She's so excited about the party being so close. She said something about Charlie and a pony. Did Alice get pony ride for the party?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Something like that." Charlie had gone a little crazy with his birthday present and he made me promise to not tell Bella."

"Jacob William Black, you better tell me what's going on right this second."

"Sorry, no can do, Bells. I made a promise."

"You've broken promises before."

"And so have you, so let's not go down that road again, okay? That won't do either one of us any good." I would have reacted differently if there had been even some semblance of a playful tone in her voice or her look, but there wasn't. "This whole thing has nothing to do with us. This is all about Nessie. Let's keep it that way."

"Anything that involves her involves us, Jake. Yes, things have changed between us, but don't think that you can just put all of our baggage behind us. If you think you can, you've got another thing coming, Mister. They will keep coming back and biting us on the ass. Or do you plan on keeping the feelings we had for each other hidden from her?"

I could feel my hand start shaking ever so slightly. Why did she have to pick now to bring this up? The last few months had been great. We had fun, took care of Nessie, and when she was feeling down about Edward she stayed the night with me. Just as friends. She hasn't made a move on me since that first night in the castle. "For Christ's Sake, Bella, why are you bringing this shit up now? Are you really that incapable of enjoying yourself or letting other people having the spotlight?"

I think I didn't just cross the line there; I leapt over that sucker but good. The vase that she had been holding suddenly became sand. Before I knew what was happening I became a glazers dream as I sailed through the floor to ceiling plate glass window. I felt a couple of ribs break as I bounced off a tree. Fractured my right wrist and forearm when I hit the ground. Note to self: stop pissing Bella off.

She jumped out of the house and lifted me up by my neck and threw me against another tree. More ribs cracked in half. Maybe even a vertebra. She stood over me with her wicked werewolf bone knives drawn. "You no good bastard. Give me one good reason I shouldn't cut your heart out right now."

"Because you'll be cutting out your daughter's heart as well. You think the imprint is only one way? If you kill me you'll give your daughter a hole in her heart even bigger than the one you have over losing Edward." The words came out in raspy moans and I spit out some blood. I hope that healing factor kicks in quick. There's no Carlisle to save me this time.

All the vamps were gathered around us now, screaming at each other, not really knowing what to do without 'daddy' here to get things under control. I really couldn't understand what they were saying. To busy dying to understand, I guess. Kaya yelled something and I was placed on to a sheet. After that the lights went out.

* **

I woke up to see myself hooked up to a bunch of wires, tubes, and beeping machines. Not a good sign. I had a feeling I was out for a while. "Did I miss the cake?"

Kaya let out her melodious laugh. "You are something else, child. Mere hours ago you were banging on death's door and your biggest concern upon waking is if you missed dessert?"

"Man has to have his priorities," I croaked out. "How's Nessie?"

"She is very upset. She was afraid that she would lose her Jacob just as she lost her father." Kaya moved towards me, a look of despair on her face, and took my hand in hers. "She has been crying almost non-stop since you lost consciousness." She looked away. "And the things she said to her mother…"

I tried to get up but was so tangled up in wires that I could. And Kaya's hand holding me down didn't help matters much. "I need to talk to them."

"What you need to do, child, is take care of you."

I let out a long, ragged breath. "Okay, two things. One, I know what's good for me and I need to talk to Nessie and Bella. Like, right now.

"Two, stop calling me child. I'm eighteen, a legal adult. The only person who can call me child never would. Got it?"

"Well, Mister 'I'm an Adult', I will call you whatever I wish. You are not even out of your second decade of life and I am well into my third _millennium_. I know your father taught you to respect your elders."

"Yeah, well, you're pissing me off. I want to see Nessie and Bella."

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Bella is gone."

An icy claw squeezed my heart. "What the hell do you means she's gone? Where is she?"

"She went back to Volterra."

"What about Nessie?"

"She is in with Rosalie, sleeping. The poor thing."

I tried to get up again, but she just pushed me right back down. "I did not heal you just so you could undo my work, Jacob Black. When the child wakes I will bring her to you. And when you are fully healed we will go after Bella. Understood?"

"No, I don't understand. Get me the hell out of this goddamned bed and let me see Nessie before I kick your ancient ass!"

Kaya mumble something about kids these days and put her hand on my head. Then the lights went out again.

* **

When I woke up again there was a pressure on my chest, but when I opened my eyes I saw that it was from Nessie lying across my chest. Her hand was on my face. That explained the wonderful dreams I was having. All the wires and tubes were off so I gently picked her up and sat upright. Her eyes got wide as she saw that I was awake. "My Jacob, you're awake! I was so worried that you'd leave me."

I hugged her tight. "Never in a million years, sweetie."

"Aww, that's very touching, Muttley, but you need to shower and get dressed. We have a plane to catch. The last thing I want to smell for the next eighteen hours is doggy b.o.."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a major bitch, Rose?"

"All the time. Everyone should have something they're good at. Now hurry up. We need to be in Sea-Tac in four hours."

"Where are we going?"

"To get Bella, of course." With that she left the room.

***

On the way to the airport I found out that I had been out for only eighteen hours. It seemed that the combination of my quick healing, Kaya's knowledge of modern medicine, and her mystical abilities sped up what should have taken at least three days into less than a full day. We would make it to Italy in plenty of time to get to Bella and convince her to come back to Forks in time to celebrate Ness's birthday with Charlie and the pack.

At least that was the plan. It wasn't going to be an easy thing to do. It seemed that Nessie accused Bella of trying to take 'her Jacob' away because she was jealous and felt that if she couldn't have me nobody could. Bella started crying and told her that wasn't true, that she only loved her daddy like that, but Ness called her a liar and slapped her. She then told Bella she hated her. Bella went off screaming no into the woods. They found out the next day from the Guarda that she was back in Italy and she sealed herself off in the castle. She wouldn't talk to or see anyone. The only way they knew she was still alive was that one of the bloodsucking fiends can sense the aura of all living, or not-so-living in the vamps case, things.

I looked out the window of the plane into the clouds. Nessie was in her usual in-flight position, curled up under my arm, head on my chest. I couldn't believe how big she was. Yes, her rate of growth had slowed down but at a year old she looked like she was ten. Developmentally she was off the charts. She'd probably be able to Harvard and Yale at the same time and be valedictorian at both. She was that smart. Hell, she had helped Kaya with the medical stuff after reading a few of Carlisle books. She was an amazing little girl.

And I felt like such a shit that I was the cause of the rift that was forming between her and Bella. Sure, I knew there would be issues, but not this early or this intense. Nessie claims she's going to Italy only because I was going and that she won't talk to her mother. Man, I feel like I should be going on an afternoon talk show. "My vampire mother is in love with my werewolf soul-mate, next Springer Show." Christ, I think I need to start drinking.

We landed in Rome and quickly made our way to Volterra. Bella remained holed up in her room. I went in alone to try to talk to her. She had to be a mess and I didn't want Nessie to see her like that again. Once in a lifetime is more than enough.

A short, stocky, dark haired Georgian named Koba stood watch outside her door. "She still lives, but her aura grows weak. It is like when an elder gives up on living any longer. They bring on their own death."

"Great. Just what I needed, more good news." I grabbed a statue and threw it through the door. I had neither the time nor the patience for subtlety. I stuck my face through the shattered door. "Heeeere's, Johnny!"

Bella came running over and threw her arms around me. "Oh, Jacob, thank god you're alive. I thought I killed you, too."

I gave her a funny look. "Too? What do you mean too?"

"I thought I killed both of the men I loved. First Edward, then you."

"We don't even know if Edward is in fact dead, Bells. And if he is, it was Aro, not you, who killed him."

She walked over to the huge circular bed and sat down on it. "It's funny, you know. Edward always though he was too dangerous for me to be around and that he would be the reason for my death." She let out a hollow little laugh. "Too bad he had it backwards. All along I brought him closer to death until I finally killed him."

"That's utter fucking bullshit."

"Is it, Jake? First, a reckless action on my part causes him to try to commit suicide. Then my toying with your heart almost causes the both of you to kill each other."

"That's a load of nonsense, Bella. None of that was ever going to happen."

"Wait, I saved the best for last. Because I was so damn selfish I demanded Edward sleep with me. We all saw how that worked out. It almost killed me but in the end it killed Edward." Tearless sobs wracked her body. "Then in a fit of jealousy over my own daughter, my own precious daughter, the only link I have to Edward, I almost killed you and turned her love to hate. How could you have ever loved a creature as vile as me, Jacob?"

She walked over to the fire pit and pulled out her blades. She crossed the blades over her throat. "Good-bye, Jacob. Tell Nessie I'm sorry."

I acted on pure instinct. I started to run toward her and phased in mid-stride. I leaped at her and was able to bat the blades away and knocked her over before she could take her own life. I pinned her to the floor and phased why I was still on top of her. I knew she could survive it and I didn't give a rats ass to the fact that I'd be stark naked.

"Don't you ever, ever pull a bullshit stunt like that ever again, Isabella. Get it though that think skull of yours that you are the best thing that ever happened to Edward and me. And if it wasn't for your so-called selfishness the miss part of my soul would never have been born." I stood up and pulled her with me.

"And don't you dare say your daughter hates you. Is she angry? Yes. But never for a moment did she ever truly hate you or mean what she said."

"Please let me die, Jacob. All I ever do is hurt the ones I love. I can't stand it anymore."

"And I can't stand anymore of this damn whining. You need to cowboy the fuck up, Bella. Life is all about hurt, but we all go on. You need to be strong."

"I tried to be strong. Creating the Guarda and hunting down the Volturi was just me trying to show how strong I was and to make sure no one ever went through the hurt I did. But I'm not strong, Jacob. I'm a weak, pathetic woman. I give up."

"You can't give up. Your daughter needs you. I need you."

Someone started clapping. "What a touching little scene. I think I would cry if I could."

Edward.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **Stay tuned for the triumphant return of Eddie. All is not well for our little lovebirds. Please review and let me know what you thought about Bella and how she became Psycho Bella. Thanks again for reading and all the new adds-Bob


	15. Ch 15 You've got another thing coming

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related characters are copyrighted to Stephanie Meyers.

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: **There is a passage in here that contains language that many people will find offensive, because frankly it is. Please take this passage in the context it is meant to be taken in: someone saying nasty things to get someone else riled up and pissed off. If you have an issue with the passage, and you will know it when you read it, please contact me directly via pm so we can discuss it as adults and not have it devolve into a flame war. It is not my intent to offend anyone or encourage homophobia. With that being said, please read and enjoy the return of Edward. Thanks-Bob.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Edward!" Bella ran over and threw her arms around him. It would have a been very touching scene if not for two things: One, I was standing there with my tally-whacker hanging out and two, the look of disgust that was plastered on Edward's face as Bella hugged him. I really wanted to rip the fucker's head off and shit down his neck at that moment.

He grabbed her wrist and held them like she had the plague. He pushed her away from him. "I didn't mean to interrupt your intimate moment with the mutt."

What a putz.

"Wha…? No, no, Edward, it's nothing like that. Jacob just phased to stop me from doing something stupid."

Assward shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. I really don't care. I'm only here to get you and your band of gypsies out of my home."

Hurt and confusion flashed across Bella's face. "Your home? You want me to leave? Without you? What the hell are you talking about, Edward? Didn't you come to get Renesemee and me so we could go back to Forks?"

Another look of disgust crossed his face. "You seriously believe I would come to get you and that abomination?"

That was all it took to get me over the edge. Just like with Bella I was phasing in mid-stride and leapt at him. Unlike with Bella, however, the bastard dodged me without even thinking about it. I really, I mean _really, _hate this guy.

Assward got into a defensive crouch, but Bella jumped in-between us before either of us could attack the other again. I phased back into human form. "Knock it off, you two! Can't either one of you be in the same room for more than five minute without trying to kill each other?"

Both of us had our eyes locked on the others' as we answered at the same time. "No."

"Well, you both better try. Knock it the fuck off right now, the both of you."

"Tsk, tsk, you spend a few short months alone with the dog and you develop such a potty mouth. I'm so disappointed in you, Bella. Although, I do approve of the wardrobe change, even though I never imagined a milksop such as you ever wearing leather like that." She was wearing a skin tight red leather bustier and matching chocker. She was also wearing the skirt/leggings combo she seemed to prefer in red and black. Seems it gave her the mobility needed to throw people through windows and perform other such mayhem.

"Well, she does tend to grow as a person whenever you leave her battered and broken. You should do it more often, and then maybe she can out grow you and move on."

"I do agree with you on that point, mutt. She needs to get over this childish belief that she deserves to be with me. She is just a plaything that I toyed with for too long. I got careless and let that abomination she calls daughter be born. I will remedy that situation shortly."

My body started to tremble violently. Bella was still standing there between us, slack jawed and staring at Edward. If I phased now I would go right through her. I tried to bring it under control but I was almost at the point of no return and it looked like I was going to go over the line. Something really strange happened at that point.

I felt myself start to grow and saw the fur spread out all over my body. But I remained upright for the most part. I was hunched over a little but I was still standing on two feet and my hands had not turned into paws. I knew that the transformation was over but what the hell was going on? Why wasn't I a wolf?

"Well, it looks like you have more in common with the Children of the Moon than we thought. You can take an in-between form as well. Interesting."

I turned to see who the new voice belonged to. It was Aro and he was making his way towards Edward. "You no good cock sucking leech."

Wow, I could talk in this form. Bitching. This is going to be fun.

The ancient Vampire laughed. "Don't you mean bloodsucker, whelp?"

"Nah, I was right the first time. Seems like you and Eddie are regular butt-buddies now."

"Hmm, while I am not too up to date on the slang of this era I can hazard to guess that you are questioning our manhood and sexuality." Assward just growled at me as Aro said that.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, you could say that. You could also say I think you're a pair of ankle grabbing, fudge packing ass-pirates. And in case you were wondering, yes, that was indeed questioning your manhood and sexuality, faggot."

Edward started to leap at me but Aro caught him by the collar. "Easy, my friend. The mongrel is just trying to provoke you into a reckless attack. It was a cheap and transparent ruse that you nonetheless almost fell for. You need to be more careful, Edward."

I quickly turned my attention back to Bella and found that she had not moved and she was just still gawking open mouthed at Edward. It looks like Bella has left the building. The lights are on but nobody's home. "Ok, before we start ripping off body parts from each other, I have a few questions I want you to answer."

Aro nodded and gave me a smile that sent a shiver down my spine. "I always give the condemned a final request." That got a chuckle out of Eddie. God, I really hated that guy sometimes.

"Okay, whatever. First question, what the hell did you do to Edward? "

Aro shrugged. "I did not do anything to him. He just came around to the fact that he did not belong with the girl and her spawn. Or even the insufferable Cullens for that matter. He belonged with the Volturi."

"That's fucking bullshit and you know it. They meant everything to him, especially Bella. And Carlisle and Esme were... "

"Don't you ever say their names again, dog. Your precious abomination is the reason I lost my parents."

Looks like I found a soft spot. He was still snarling at me. Problem is he found mine as well. If he refers to Nessie as an abomination one more time I'm going to rip the whiny fucker's arms off and club him to death with them."_Your_ daughteris not the reason they died, Assward. The reason they died is that your new buddy over there was looking for new leeches with powers for his collection. Looks like he got at least one new willing playmate out of the deal." It seemed like I hit a nerve on that one. A questioning look came over Edward's face and he looked to Aro for guidance.

The ancient leech wave dismissively. "Do not let his childish ramblings bother you, Edward. The whelp is just trying to provoke us into a fight. And we really didn't come here to fight, but to reclaim what is justly ours, without force if possible." He made his way toward the catatonic Bella and caressed her cheek. She didn't even flinch. She was gone baby gone. "Of course, anyone who so chooses can join us."

"Never." As she whispered that single word Bella pulled a move that was straight out of a Hong Kong kung-fu flick: she sliced off his head, quartered him, and then kicked the quarters in different directions, snatching the head in her hands before it even dropped three inches. Before anyone knew what was going on she was standing by the fire pit, holding Aro's head over the flames, her blade still inches from it. "Move one fucking inch, Edward, and your buddy here goes the way of the dinosaurs." The talking head was yelling at Edward to rescue him.

I saw his muscles tense, getting ready to lunge at Bella, counting on his freaky fast speed to get him there in time. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Eddie. This is the new and improved Bells. Trust me, you'll never make it. More than likely you'll end up going to pieces like the bobble head over there and he'll be ash. She's wicked good with those blades."

He relaxed his muscles. "So it would seem. What do you want Bella? Obviously you want something or otherwise would have finished poor Aro off."

"Like Jacob I want answers." She turned the head to face her. "What did you do to turn him against us, Aro? And don't give me that bullshit that he just came around. I know better than that."

"Foolish child, we are a fickle species. He just came to the realization that you weren't wor…"

She flicked her wrist and his ear left his head and hit the fire. Aro screamed in pain. It seems if the vamps head is still alive they can still feel the pain their other pieces feel. Have to file that away for future reference. "Next is your nose. What did you do to him?"

"A vampire named Annabel Lee has the power to shape men's minds to her will."

"You have company, Bells." I motioned down to her feet. One of Aro's arms was pulling itself toward her. She pinned it to the ground with one of her blades.

"Thanks, Jake. Now, can she undo what she did to my husband?"

I had been watching Edward and it looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel. "What?! Everything that you told me, that she told me, has been a lie?"

"Shut up, Edward. We'll deal with that later. Answer my question, Aro. Can it be undone?"

"Yes, but you will not like the way her power works." A smile crept across the assholes face. See, I always thought that Aro had a creepy smile to begin with, but man, the creepy factor goes off the charts when he's only a head. "Let's just say she uses the tools of persuasion all women use then when the man is, most vulnerable, shall we say, and then her power kicks in, attacks any doubts in the victims mind and she takes control."

"What?"

"She fucks his brains out, and then tells him what she wants him to know and do. I thought all women had that power?"

She gave me a look that could melt steel. I just gave her my best puppy dog look. "Not that you'd ever stoop to that level, Bells."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a suck-up. Where can we find her?"

"First you let my body reform."

With surgical precision Bella sliced off his nose and held it over the fire on the tip of her knife. "You are not in a position to negotiate. Tell me where she is or the nose goes poof!"

"If you do that, my dear Isabella, I will not tell you anything else. And if you kill me you will never find her. She is hidden safely. Your precious Edward can't even tell you. She locked that knowledge out of his mind. I am indeed in a position to bargain. A very good one it seems." He gave us the super creepy smile again.

Bella nonchalantly turned the blade over and dropped the nose into the flames. He screamed in agony again. "Don't you ever get tired of being wrong, Aro? The only reason I am even asking you is that it will save me time. All Danylo has to do is touch Edward and he can track anyone who has ever touched him. And according to you that Annabel Lee bitch did a lot of touching on my husband. So, do you stop wasting my time and tell me or do you produce a new hole in the ozone?" She moved the head closer to the fire.

"Stop! Stop! I will tell you. She is in Romania. She is hiding in the remains of the Dracul coven's castle. No one would ever think to search the former home of my enemies." He looked up at Bella. "This ordeal has changed you, child. And not in a positive way."

"And it's entirely your fault, you heartless bastard." She dropped the head into the fire. Aro screamed as she threw the rest of him into the fire as well. In a purple puff of smoke our greatest enemy disappeared from our lives for good.

Bella walked over to a stunned Edward. "You were never given a choice by them, Edward, but I will give you one now. From what Aro said she exploited doubts you had in your mind already. I don't want to know what those doubts are because I would probably kill you myself if you say one more bad thing about our daughter." She turned to look at me. "That is if Jake doesn't beat me to it. Like I said, you have a choice. You can either choose me and our daughter or Aro's whore."

"As simple as that? You'll let me go? You won't kill me as I go to leave?"

I saw the sadness that overtook Bella as she realized the implied meaning of what Edward was saying. My hatred of him started boiling my blood hotter than it ever had. "Yes, as simple as that. I love you too much to kill you, no matter how many times you break my heart."

Edward turned towards the door and left. Bella dropped to her knees and tearless sobs wracked her body as they so often have because of that bastard. Just because she had promised not to kill him didn't mean I wouldn't. He was going to pay for every tear that this woman had ever shed for him. He couldn't just keep playing with her heart like this anymore. I've cleaned up his mess more than enough times in one life. Under someone else's control or not, the bastard needed to pay for all the hurt he put her through.

I started heading for the door when Edward burst back in, running to Bella and wrapping his arms around her. "Bella, please forgive me. I don't know who to trust anymore. I can't even trust myself. A part of me never stopped believing that I loved you and Renesemee or that we were meant for each other. It's just…"

"Just shut up and kiss me, Edward."

I walked out as they kissed each other passionately. I guess love does conquer all.

______________________________________________________________________________**A/N: **Okay, it seems our happy couple is back together. Now comes question and answers time: Do you want to see them get Edward back to normal next chapter, or do you want to see hot Edward and Bella monkey love? I need reviews, people. Last chapter was my most reviewed chapter but I'm hoping to break that this chapter so let's see some reviews and tell me if you want deep, meaningful storyline or hot, gratuitous sex.

Again, I want to stress that Jacob is not a homophobe. He is just a guy who knows the power of words and uses them like a sword. And don't worry; someday Eddie and he will be friends. Just remember Jake's main loyalties lie with Ness and Bella (in that order, too). Hurt them you hurt him.

Thanks again to all the new adds to alerts and favs and of course thanks to my now growing list of continuing reviewers. Sorry for the super long A/N's but I felt some things needed some 'splaing. Thanks for taking time to read my humble little story in the sea of good writing on this site-Bob


	16. Author's Note

A/N: Due to personal issues, massive writer's block, and overall very little readership response, I am ending this story with the publication of chapter 16, whenever I get that done. I am hoping it will get done within the week but no promises. This would have been the end of Book 1 anyway, so no major cliffies. To all of you who took the time to read and review, thank you, you helped me get it this fair. To the add's for alerts and favorite story/author, they meant a lot as well. To all those who read and stayed silent, maybe I can get you hooked some other time. It's been a slice-Bob


	17. Ch 16 No retreat, Baby, No surrender

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related character and situations are owned by Stephanie Meyer. I only own Kaya and the Umbra Guarda.

**A/N: **It is only fitting that the last chapter that I was planning to write for this story is the longest. It's so long in fact that I needed to break it up and do one more to wrap everything up correctly. Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed and all the people who put it on alert and favorites. Remember, writers need feedback and if you don't want to see a story die, please write a review. Best wishes-Bob

**A/N2: **If you posted for ch.16 when it was an author's note and want to do so for this both sign-out and post still using your id or just pm me. I just hate having chapter's out of order lol-Bob

______________________________________________________________________________

About twenty minute later I returned to the room to find then in just about the same position I had left them in. They were both sitting on the floor holding hands and talking. I cleared my throat to let them know I was there. Even thought that was probably unnecessary given their super vampire senses and Assward's ability to read minds. Given the look Edward gave me he knew I was coming and he didn't like the little ditty I was singing in my head:

_A putz is a putz, of course, of course,  
And no one can talk to a putz of course  
That is, of course, unless the putz is the famous Mr. Ed._

He didn't seem any too happy about my song choice, but at least Bells was happy to see me. She was wearing a great big smile and I knew wasn't just because of me. I just loved to see her smile and if that meant being together with Assward, so be it. They were always so happy when they were together, but things tended to go to hell when Eddie left. Bella's heart shattered into a million pieces. And after what had happened to her this tine I don't think all the King's horses or all the King's men could put Bella's heart back together again. And I swore to myself that if he ever left her again he'd be in way more pieces that her psyche. I would kill him if he every left her again.

"As if you could, mutt. Anyway, there would be no need to even contemplate that. I will never leave her again."

I snorted at him. "Yeah, like I haven't heard that song and dance before. What happens the next time a hot vamp spreads her legs for you or you feel a whole shit load of self pity coming on that causes you to think she's better off without you? Do I get to pick up the pieces again and then you come in and sweep her off her feet like nothing happened? " My heart was racing but I kept a calm steady eye on Cullen. "I might not be there next time. I've imprinted. Nessie is my number one priority in my life now. Bells' a close second, but Nessie will always be number one. If she came to me right now and said let's move to Peru, you could bet your ass I'm on the first thing smoking to Peru with her. And if she made me promise not answer the phone if it's from Bella or any of the family, I wouldn't. Bella would be all alone. You saw what she is capable of doing in the pits of despair. Are you ready to pick up the pieces if she falls apart? And more importantly, can you live with yourself knowing that it was your entire fault? Because you can't take the coward's way like you normally do. You have a wife, daughter, and a family that is broken and battered as you and they look to you for a sense of leadership and guidance. Not to mention the love they feel for you. I'm telling you what I told Bells, it's time for you to cowboy the fuck up. You have responsibilities. You can either deal with them or face me."

"Are you threatening me, pup?" He stood up and got into the classic 'you want a piece of me?' stance. It was pretty funny. I laughed in his face.

"Just a warning, tough guy. Telling you to man up. I can't trust you with them anymore, Edward. Nessie and Bella are all I have. I haven't talked to my family in six months. I've left the pack without an Alpha so they think I've betrayed them and my dad probably thinks I'm dead. I did it all for _your _family, Edward. You break their hearts again and I _will _kill you. That is a promise, not a threat." I poked him in the chest on the word promise to emphasize my point.

I turned and left the both of them there stunned as I walked toward the door. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. "Everyone's in the throne room planning what our next move is. We're waiting on you." I hurried away before I could hear their answers, if they indeed answered.

Everyone, including the Umbra Guarda, or the Shadow Guard if you didn't speak Romanian, was waiting for me. "Are they coming to this stupid meeting, or are they too busy mooning over each other?

"Don't be mean, Rose. You know you would act the same way if something like this happened to Emmett and you."

"No way, Alice. There would be no talking. We would just be getting bizzzay."

That boy could be so crude sometimes. I couldn't help but laugh when Rosalie cuffed him upside the back of his head and called him a schmuck. Bella's coven looked at us like we were mental or something. Jasper and Nahuel stood off to the side whispering something I couldn't hear. Kaya and Nessie were sitting on a bunch of pillows playing some kind of game with colored rocks.

"They aren't getting 'bizzzay' as Emmett so eloquently put it, but I don't think they're coming anyway."

Just then the door swung open. "We're here, mongrel."

"Daddy, you're here! I've, missed you so much" Nessie shot across the room and latched onto his legs. She hugged them so tight I think that if he was human he'd have multiple fractures by now. I wouldn't have minded seeing that if it were possible.

Assward reached down and patted Nessie's head awkwardly like she was a dog with the mange or something and made no other move at contact. God, I so wanted to live out the image that was running through my head of me in wolf form with his intestines in my mouth. I hated him with all my being at that moment. "Yes, I'm here Renesemee."

"Wow, what a touching Kodak moment. I think I need a tissue," Emmett deadpanned in a stage whisper. Rose gave him a nice shot in the ribs. "Oww! Whatcha do that for? All I'm saying is that the guy hasn't seen his daughter in six months and he's treating her as if she were a cocker spaniel humping his leg. If it were me I'd be hugging and kissing her, and all that sappy shit. But no, Mr. Stick-up-his-ass ain't showing any emotion. It's his baby girl for Christ's sake!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. I knew there was a reason Emmett and me got along best out of all the Cullens.

"Things are not at all what they seem to be, Emmett. I have spent the last six months being tortured and told that the very centers of my universe, Bella and Renesemee, are vile beings that are below even my contempt for them." I could see the tears forming in Nessie's eyes and I was getting ready to phase and attack. "But even though Bella's love cracked through the spell I've been under there is a lot more walls that must be taken down." He kneeled down and took Nessie's chin in his hand. "Do not forget this Renesemee Carlie Cullen: I love you more than life its self but there are things that are keeping me from showing it properly. Someday, hopefully soon, thinks will be like they were and we will again be the happiest family on earth."

Nessie hugged him again and placed a hand on his face. I can only imagine what she showed him, but it must have been powerful enough to crack another layer. Edward hugged her back fiercely. "That's right, baby. It will be just like that again." If vamps could cry there wouldn't be a dry eye in the house.

"Okay, I hate to be a wet blanket, but we have only ten hours to find this evil bitch Annabel Lee, cure Eddie, and be airborne on our way to Forks in time to celebrate Nessie's birthday with Charlie and my dad."

"Is no problem, tovarisch." It was the guy who can spot auras, Danylo something. Marianeko, I think. All I know is that the guy is from the Ukraine and he was a Spetsnaz in Afghanistan in the Eighties before he was turned. "The child and Cullens, minus Jasper, will head out to your homeland and will be preparing for party on first available flight." He gave me a shit eating grim that did not give me a warm fuzzy feeling at all. "The rest of us have aeroplane at local airfield waiting for us. It is an Antonov An-32. It is good troop transport." The smile got bigger and my stomach started to twist into a knot. This couldn't be good. He stared right at me. "Have you jumped from an aeroplane before, tovarisch?"

I was right; I didn't like it at all. "Oh, hell no! While I don't mind flying, but there is no freaking way I'm jumping out of a perfectly good airplane."

Ekaterina decided to join in. "Who said anything about it being good airplane? Is from Ukrainian Air Force, so who knows how well it was maintained?"

"Pay no attention to them, prieten. They are just having fun with you. The plane has been maintained by the best mechanics money can buy."

It was the Romanian, Anica Comaneci, Janos' ex. I didn't trust her as far as I could throw the Pentagon. "And how do you know that for sure?"

She gave me a smug little smile. "Because I own it, that's how. Or I should say my family does. We Rumanians are not as anal or hypocritical as the Volturi when it came to who knew our secrets. While they kept pets to do their dirty work with the promise that they one day turn them, we simply used our family. Family bonds are strong in Rumania.

"So much about us is wrapped in tall tales and superstition that even if someone came forward with real proof of our existence, no one would believe them. This is the age of the Conspiracy Theory. Everyone these days doubt what they see, hear, and touch. While the Volturi feared the technology of man we knew that even with solid proof no one would believe that we were real. Alien Autopsy anyone?" She had a devilish smirk that I would so love to wipe right off her face.

"Ok, you got a point there. But that still leaves the small fact of me jumping from a perfectly good airplane."

The freakishly huge German, Bruno, jumped in on this. "Do not worry kamerad. I will teleport you, the three Cullens, and myself into the castle directly. The rest of the team will parachute in."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back the truck the fuck up!" I turned to look at Bella. "Did the big ugly blond guy just say that we were going to _teleport_?"

Bella gave me one of her dazzling smiles. "Yes he did. And don't worry, it doesn't hurt at all. Well, except for the puking, but that only happens right after you eat. So don't eat on the plane or at the airport."

I rolled my eyes at her. "That makes me feel sooooo much better. If he can teleport us places, why can't he just teleport us from here and just skip the plane ride?"

"Because I have a limited range and amount of people I can carry. The five of us I can get roughly four-hundred kilometers, so that will enable me to get you the castle quicker and then to Bucharest in time to get your flight back home no problem."

I turned to Bella and Edward. "Okay, there are three very wrong things in this plan that are upsetting me. One, I won't be traveling with Nessie. I know your family will protect her, but that's my job. I'm the one who needs to make her happy and safe. I will be constantly worrying about her so my head won't be in the game. I'm afraid I'll be a liability."

I continued before they could interrupt. "Two, I don't like the fact that it's just us and the Warsaw Pact going off to war."

"Former Warsaw Pact," Danylo corrected me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. The point being I don't know them from Adam and you already found one traitor amongst them. How many more traitors are there?"

"For once I agree with the mutt. We can't trust them."

"Well, thanks for agreeing with me, Eddie. It means so much, you bloodsucking mother-"

"Will you two knock it off with the pissing contests and grow up? For your information I knew what Janos was up to all along, but he served a purpose. The rest of the Umbra Guarda I trust with my life and they trust me with theirs. We need to get moving, we only have nine and a half hours until we have to be on our flight home."

Bella picked up Nessie and gave her a tight hug and kiss. "You be good for your Aunts and Uncles, okay sweetie? We won't be far behind. I love you so much, baby." She gave her another kiss.

Edward, surprisingly, hugged her and kissed her as well. "Mommy and daddy are going to miss you. We will definitely be there for your birthday tomorrow night." He hugged her again. "I love you, my angel."

Everyone else said their good-byes to each other and we got ready for our mission to save Eddie. "Aren't we going to be cutting it close? We're going to have to make at least three layovers and go through customs and…"

"You four will be traveling in a C-37A Gulfstream. It's the military version of the Gulfstream V so it is faster and has a better range. It can get you directly to Sea-Tac in roughly ten hours. You also have Diplomatic Visas so no one will bother you at customs."

"Damn, Anica, that's one hell of a family you got there."

She shrugged her shoulders."Eh, they do come in handy. So, the sooner you cure Bella's beloved, the quicker you can celebrate your wonderful child's birthday. After the year you all have been through you all need something to celebrate."

"You ain't lying there. This family needs some fun time."

Halina, a Pole with blond hair up in a severe bun and sharp, but handsome, facial features, walked over to Edward and took his hand in hers. ""You cannot wait until this is all over, can you?"

He tried to pull away but she held fast. "No, I can't"

"You love your wife and daughter very much, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." At that Edward twitched a little, like he suffered a mild shock. He tried to pull away again but Halina held him tighter. "What the hell was that?"

"You wish you were with Annabel, don't you?"

"No, of course not!" Another slightly more pronounced twitch. "What the hell are you doing to me?"

"If Annabel told you to choose her would you?"

"No!" Now it looked like a large current of electricity hit Edward and he yelled in pain.

Bella went to go to him but Eliska kept her back. "No, leave him. You know this needs to be done to see how deep her claws are set into him."

Edward was now on his knees. Halina looked at him with an expression mixed with pity and apathy. "If she told you to choose Bella, would you?"

"Yes!," he screamed. Nothing happened. Halina dropped his hand and turned to Bella.

"She has his claws deep into him but he is fighting it. We need to keep an eye on him and you need to keep your shield up around everyone at all times. I have a feeling she is not working alone on toying with his mind."

"What do you mean? I thought she just, you know, did the deed and sucked the will out of him."

"No, my wolfen friend. A long time ago Annabel Lee had a mate who was like that little cartoon devil whispering evil thoughts into people's heads. He would lead the victim to her and she would finish him off, as it were. They said he was killed a long time ago by a vampire witch." She took a deep breath and a look of doubt crossed her face. "But I felt his taint on Edward, like I did on my husband all those years ago. Edgar is still alive."

"Great. That's all we need; a mind controlling vampire zombie."

Bella smacked my arm. "God, you are such as drama queen."

Just then Korba came in. "We must hurry. The Antonov is ready and waiting for us."

We got to the airstrip and the first thing that hit me was the fact that this thing had propellers. Aren't planes bigger than a van supposed to have jets? We were talking a plane eighty or ninety feet long and a wing span a little longer than that. Man, we didn't need gerbil powered propellers; we needed balls to the wall jets.

Assward started to laugh. "Don't worry, Black. The gerbils have been well fed. This aircraft is rated to carry over forty paratroopers and all their gear to where they are going, drop them all off and then head back. I think it can handle the eleven of us just fine."

"And the best part, tovarisch, is that she is designed to operate in the mountains and does not need a paved runway. That came in handy in Afghanistan, let me tell you. You Americans and those damnable Stingers you gave to those dirty peasants."

"What do you have against Americans, you commie bas-"

"Okay, boys, no politics. And, hell, Danylo, the Soviets pulled out before the boy was even born. We soldiers should forget what we have done and move on." Ekaterina turned to Edward. "You were a soldiers in the Great War weren't you, Edward?"

He shook his head. "I had enlisted but I was struck down by the Influenza before I could get inducted. That's when my vampire father, Carlisle, turned me."

"Ah, it is for the best. I had seen things at Stalingrad that even after being turned I could not forget, but wish I could. Bah, enough of this maudlin talk. Let us board the plane and return you to your former state."

We boarded the plane and the Guarda started putting on their gear. I felt like I was in SOCOM Navy SEALs or The Rock. There were all kinds of werewolf bone knives and grenades. They put on black camo face paint and wore black jumpsuits, even Jasper and Edward. I just had black shorts. These guys were serious. Once they got their vests and parachutes on they opened these crates and took out these weird looking guns with cylinders for magazines. Jasper even got one. It was a big change for him. It was a long way off from a muzzle loader.

Danylo looked at my confusion and started to explain what they were doing. "These are South African Striker automatic shotguns. Our Siberian weapons making friend made special rounds for us. Each round is loaded with slivers of werewolf bone, similar to flechette rounds, except ours are coated in White Phosphorus. Our friend Willy Peter makes our targets go whoosh! into flames. We do not know how many we will be facing and if you will be needing rescuing, so we come, as you say, loaded for bear."

"Remind me never to piss you guys off." They all had a hardy laugh at that.

After all their gear was put on, the plane got real quiet. Everybody kept to themselves and was doing some little thing to keep their mind off of what was to come. I felt like at any minute Michael Biehn was going to jump up and give us a little pep talk about assaulting the Rock or tell us how much he loves Sara Connor or how big a screw-up Charlie Sheen is.

I was just about to doze off when the light over the door turned red and a crew member started to yell something in Romanian and held up five fingers. I was guessing that was the five-minute warning. Bruno stood up and walked to the center of the plane's hold and waved us over.

"Okay, you all need to hold on to me. My web gear, my clothing, anything as long as you are in contact with me and have a good grip. And don't let go until I tell you to. When the light turns green, close your eyes and I will say go, understood?"

We all nodded our heads. "Gutte. When we arrive at our destination I will say clear, then you can open your eyes and let go. Sound off if you understand."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yep."

"Jawohl." I just had to be different.

"Suck up," Bella whispered under her breath. I just gave her my best, who, me?, looks.

"Der ist sehr gut, Jakob. Now, remember, hold on very tight to me. It will feel like you are being sucked away from me. If you let go before I say clear there is no telling where you will end up."

The crewman yelled at us again and held up two fingers. "Okay, get ready, meine freunde."

We stared at the light like our lives depended on it. And for all we knew they very well might have.

Watching the light made time stand still. It felt like an eternity before the light finally turned green. I closed my eyes as tight as I could as Bruno Wolfe (how ironic is that?) yelled go. He wasn't kidding when he said it would feel like you were being sucked away. I was glad I decided to wrap my hand around his vest's webbing.

A half second later he yelled clear. I opened my eyes and we were standing in front of some old broken down castle. "Talk about your fixer-uppers."

"Don't let appearances deceive you. This castle can still withstand a modern armored attack. Vladimir and Stephen were no fools." He did a scan of the country side. "Jakob, I think it would be best if you transform at least into your half-wolf form. Frau Und Herr Cullen now would be good time to use your powers to the fullest. You might want to do the same Herr Jasper." He flicked off his gun's safety and got into a crouch. He motioned us to do the same. I phased into what I called my Wolfen form. He said something in German into his headset then turned to us. "We have company."

"I can't see, hear, or even smell anything. And on top of that I sense no thoughts."

"Have you ever been in a foxhole, Cullen? Or been walking through a forest littered with enemy soldiers that your ordinary sense could not detect?"

Edward went all rigid and prissy on him. What an asshole."No, but I don't see…"

"Being in combat as long as I was and in a special unit tends to give one an extra sense, a 'combat antenna' as an America comic book character used to refer to it. Trust me when I say we are not alone." He nodded towards Jasper." Your brother, he understands. Look how he scans the country side and does not rely on his powers, which can be tricked.

"And please do not question me again. There can be only one leader and on this mission it is me."

I was really starting to like Bruno. Not only was he a Sgt. Rock fan, but he wasn't going to take any of Eddie's shit. Eddie harrumphed but got into his crouch again and listened to Bruno. I think I'm Bruno's number one fan now.

"I will take the point followed by Frau Bella, Jasper, Herr Cullen, and Jakob taking drag, or last position. Keep roughly a meter and a half between each other."

We got into our assigned positions and made our way up and into the ruins. I was totally jazzed at doing the whole G.I. Joe thing. I felt like I was a kid again. Bruno stopped at a rock that was haphazardly blocking a hole that looked like a stairwell leading down into the bowels of the castle. He took a grenade off of his vest, pulled the pin, and threw it down the hole as flipped the rock off of the opening.

The grenade went off with a whump and three leeches came running out, parts of their bodies falling off as the fire from the White Phosphorous consumed them. Bruno paid them no mind and waved us inside. He nonchalantly sprinkled the ground around the entrance with small balls a little bit bigger than BB's. He looked at my confused face. "More of our friend Willy Peter. When they step on them it exposes it to the air and it starts to burn. Just a gift for our friends that might be trying to sneak up on us. Don't worry; the rest of the team will be coming through a different entrance. Now we must hurry to bed chambers. Bella, is your shield up?"

She just nodded her head. That was good enough for Bruno as he crept deeper into the castle.

After about five minute of constantly going down deeper into the castle, we came to these two ornately decorated gilded doors. "This is Annabel's room."

"Frequent visitor, huh, Eddie?"

"More like prisoner, dog-boy. For some reason looking at this door is clearing my mind." He looked between me and Bella. "Have either of you seen the Dracula movie with Keanu Reeves?" We both nodded yes in agreement. She loved that movie because of Gary Oldman. I just liked the scene where he was part wolf getting it on with the hot redhead.

"Well, this room and what happened to me was just like the scene where the wives go after Keanu."

"Let us see, shall we?" Bruno said as he kicked the doors open.

We all gasped as we entered the room. Eddie wasn't shitting. It was just like the movie but somehow even nicer and larger. It didn't have a look of neglect at all and there were bookshelves lining most of the walls. The topper was the grand piano and gilded harpsichord. Eddie must have been in heaven here.

We were letting the opulence sink in when we heard this beautiful, velvety voice come from next to the large circular bed that until a moment ago was vacant. "So, my darling Edward, it seems that you have come back to me with gifts."

To say that this woman was gorgeous was an insult to her. There wasn't an adequate word to describe how beautiful she was. She had long flowing, wavy raven hair that fell to her waist. She wore a black and violet strapless laced bustier and a matching two-toned ankle length skirt with black sling stiletto heels. To top it off she had lips that would make Angelina jealous and crystal blue eyes that seemed to look right through to your soul. I bet I had drool coming out of my mouth and major wood tenting my new special made stretchy man-wolf shorts.

Looking at Bella and the look of hatred she had on her face, I was waiting for the cat fight to end all cat fights to begin. But then there was this wave of calm and release that eased the sexual tension. The ever quiet Dr Feelgood Jasper Whitlock was on the case.

"No, Annabel, I have not. I've come back to have you release me from your power."

She let out this absolutely adorable giggle. "What makes you think I have any hold on you? You gave me your undying love and devotion of your free will."

"I doubt that, witch. I can feel your powers slamming against my shield." Bella said through clenched teeth.

"And I'm working overtime to counteract all the pheromones you're throwing out, missy."

Annabel frowned at us. "Ah, a shield and an empath. How inconvenient."

All of a sudden Bella tensed up, pulled out her knives and spun around on her heels. She thrust out her blades and charged at the wall until the knives were stuck into the wall. A small gold cylinder fell to the ground. None of us were ready for what happened next.

A man dressed in a gray waist coat and trousers appeared against to the wall, skewered through the midsection by the werewolf bones. He had aquiline features and long wavy brown hair. I would hazard a guess and say he was Edgar.

He stood there stunned, looking at the blades pinning him to the wall. "How, how could you know where I was? I'm invisible when I'm using my power."

Bella gave him a cute little smile and twisted own of the knives, making him groan in pain. "It may make you invisible to the eye but every time you used your nasty little coercion powers they bounced off of my shield like sonar, giving me your exact position. Edward, would you be a doll and throw Jasper the igniter. Thank you, sweetie. Edgar here was going to use it to kill me like Caius did to Irina."

Keeping both hands on the blades, Bella turned her head to look at Annabel Lee. "Now, Edward asked you once nicely to release him from your powers. So please do it." She pulled one of the knives out of Edgar and slammed in right through his heart. "I won't ask so nicely a second time."

Both Edgar and Annabel Lee looked deeply shaken. "Okay, I'll do it. But you have to lower your shield and the empath will have to stop blocking my ability on Edward."

Bella pulled a small blade from under her black skirt and pinned Annabel's hand to the bed with a deadly accurate throw. "Any sign of treachery and off comes the head. Got it?"

She just nodded her head like an idiot. "There will be no treachery from us. But I will tell you that Edgar will disappear again. It is part of his powers that no one sees him as he whispers what he wants them to do into their mind."

"That's fine but if he tries to remove himself from the knives, Bruno turns him into ash." With that Bella pulled out some green cord and tied Edgar's hands together and then to the handle of one of the blades. She also put a little pin on his lapel. I was guessing it was a tracker. "You better hope your disappearing powers don't affect the paracord or the knives. If they vanish Bruno over here opens up with the incendiary rounds. If it looks like you're trying to get out of the cord, Bruno opens fire. Get the picture?" Edgar just nodded.

Suddenly the sounds of gun fire, explosions, and screams echoing through the corridors outside of the room caught our attention. Bruno smiled and said something into his headset. "It appears as if Team Two has arrived. The eastern exit is secured and they are searching for more Volturi scum."

This set Annabel off. "You call us scum while you use human weapons to kill your own kind for no other reason than your own personal gain. You are the scum and do not even know the meaning of honor."

I saw the look in Bella's eyes and suddenly felt sorry for the woman pinned to the bed. Pissed-off Bella mode was on in full force. "And the Volturi did? Those bastards killed my vampire parents and used you to turn my husband against me and my child just so they could add us to their arsenal of vampires with gifts so they could keep the rest of the vampire world in line with how they saw fit. If that's not personal gain I don't know what is. Honey, if you think those ancient pricks had honor you need to look up the meaning of the word again."

"The Volturi served a higher purpose. You only follow your own broken moral compass, like that witch, Kaya."

Now she caught my attention. "What the hell do you know about Kaya?"

Annabel sneered at me. "We were members of your precious Kaya's coven over three hundred years ago. She thought Edgar had betrayed her and for his sin's he was supposed to die. She knew I would either fight to save my mate or kill myself, my powers and soul being that in tune with his. She knew my powers were lost to her as well.

"Instead, she made a deal with her greatest enemies, the Volturi. She turned us over to them with the stipulation that it appear Edgar was killed so she saved face and we would attack a certain target of her choosing in the future. Of course, rather than face certain death, we chose the Volturi and since it was win-win for them they accepted as well."

She turned to Edward and gave him a cat-that-ate-the-canary smile. "You, my scrumptious little morsel, were that target."

Oh, man. The shit is going to hit the fan now.

"Kaya isn't my concern right now. I want you to release my husband from your hold."

"How do I know you won't just kill us if we do?"

"You don't. But contrary to popular opinion I really don't like to kill if I don't have to. There is a theory, which I think is correct, that if I just kill the both of you, Edward will return to normal. That's usually how these things work: kill the possessor and the possessed go free. Like I said though, I don't kill for the sake of killing. If you release him I'll give you the option of joining the Shadow Guard and work for the good of our kind or just leave. Your choice."

Edgar and Annabel Lee looked at each other for a few seconds and agreed to join the Guard in unison. "I only ask that you don't get upset. My power, after all, does require a bit of intimate contact."

"I understand. Let's just get it over with quickly, shall we?"

Annabel pulled the knife out of her hand and threw it away. Edward made his way over towards her and Edgar did his disappearing trick. I was glad Bella had her shield up around the rest of us.

Annabel gave Edward a deep tongue kiss and suddenly their hands were all over each other. I was amazed at how well Bella was taking her husband being mauled by some tramp. I was really expecting some serious cat-fighting. All she did was to give Bruno a look and slightly dipped her head towards him. He returned the gesture and whispered an 'H' into his mic.

Annabel broke off the kiss and Edgar reappeared. "There, it's done." Edward ran over to Bella, twirled her around and gave her deep passionate kiss. Ol' Eddie's back in town.

As soon as she said that Halina swept into the room. "Greetings, my friends. I hope everyone is in good spirits."

"What is that bitch doing here?" She shrunk back from the Pole in terror.

Bella let out a deep belly laugh. "You really didn't think I was going to just take your word for it, did you, Annabel Lee?

Halina walked over to the cowering succubus and grabbed her wrist. "Do you have any control over Edward?"

"Only if I were to kiss him again." No pain. She was telling the truth

"Do you really want to join us or do you want to be on your own with Edgar?"

"I want to join you." She howled in pain. Whopper of a lie that one. "Okay, okay, I just want us to be alone, but I'm afraid you'll hunt us down." No pain, the truth.

"Just one last question; if Bella killed you before you released her mate from your hold would he have returned to normal?"

She hung her head in shame and defeat, like she was awaiting the executioner's axe. "Yes."

It was but a whisper but everyone heard it.

Halina dropped her and sauntered over to Edgar and grabbed his wrists. He looked a little frightened himself. "Ah, we meet again, Edgar. You are lucky I act on behalf of our dear Bella or you would pay dearly for what you did to my darling Kazimierz.

You could see the fear on Edgars face. It almost made you sorry for him. Almost, but not quite.

"Is Edward completely free from your power?"

"No, not completely. But I do not any sway over him at the minute" I have a feeling that this answer is going to come back and bite him in the ass.

"So, if you wish at a later time you can assert your will over him again?"

"Yes."

"Can he ever be truly free of your power?"

"Yes." Now he had the look of a man heading to the Gallows.

An evil grin came across her face. "How is this accomplished?"

Edgar hung his head in defeat. "With my death."

"Then I'm sorry you have to die. Halina, avenge your mate." She turned to Bruno. "Kill her so she doesn't have to grieve for her mate."

Bruno emptied a full drum into Annabel Lee, tearing her to shreds and almost simultaneously burning her to ash. Halina tore Edgar to bits and then burned them in the flames Bruno made. We ran out of the room so we wouldn't burn as well.

I shouldn't have been shocked at Bella's order, but I was. Even after all she has been through I thought she'd still be capable forgiveness. I guess a wife and mother's instinct to defend her family at all cost overrode any sense of compassion. It was so sad she had to give up everything that made her who she was in order to save her family. I only hoped that she could live with the decisions she had to make.

The four of us from forks watched the carnage from down the hallway in silence. We had all killed before, but this was different. This was akin to murder.

"No, it is not, Jacob," Edward said quietly, having read my mind. "This was no more murder than the human's death penalty. They are paying for their crimes."

"Some say that is murder as well, Edward."

"I know, Jasper, but there has to be a cost for the wages of sin."

I let out a long sigh. "But who amongst man has the right to determine the difference between virtue and sin or to levee a penalty against either?"

Bella walked over to me and gave me a hug. "I always knew you had the soul of a poet in you, Jacob Black." She let go of me and looked at Halina and Bruno who were now holding hands with each other. "Halina, please inform everyone it's time to get out of here. And Bruno, can you please get us to the airport? We have a very important party to get to."

Bruno teleported us to the airport in Bucharest and we appeared in between two almost identical business-type jets. One had a blue stripe and the other red. We all looked at Bruno to see which one was ours. "Elishka decided that the love birds needed some time to get reacquainted, so the Gulfstream with the red stripe is theirs." He went over and hugged both Bella and Edward in a great big bear hug. "I wish the both of you a long life together and the happiness that Halina and I have shared since we found each other after our losses. God bless you both." He let them go and then rushed them up the stairs onto their plane."

He turned to Jasper and I then shook both of our hands. "There would be no more honor for me than to have the both of you at my back. Be careful and take care of our Precious Bella." He saluted us and took off after we returned it.

We boarded the plane and I slunk into one of the long couches. We were finally on our way to celebrate Nessie's birthday. Man, what a year.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **Okay, this was the chapter that wouldn't end. There will be one more chapter since Bella and Edward still need to be resolved. After that…? Who knows? I have a lot of ideas for this story and will keep writing them. I'm thinking of calling this a hiatus instead of an ending. Only time will tell if more chapters get published. I am also working on an epilogue that will be set waaay in the future compared to this story arc. If you want that instead of waiting to see if I ever continue this let me know. Thanks for reading and hope to see you around-Bob


	18. Ch 17 Crazy little thing called Love

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N: **Okay, here's the much anticipated Bella and Edward reunion lemon. Hope you like it-Bob

______________________________________________________________________________

Edward and I climbed up the ladder of the first plane and to say I was nervous was the understatement of the year. We had been through so much and there were so many things we needed to talk about. Were we even the people we each fell in love with anymore?

When I entered the jet I couldn't believe my eyes. Instead of traditional seats and overhead lights, there were lush cream couches and wall sconces. There was a cream curtain with brown trim that separated the front of the cabin from the rear of the plane and it was closed. There was an envelope with our names written on it pinned to the curtain. The floor was covered in a very light brown rug. It was absolutely gorgeous.

A very pretty, petite, brunette woman welcomed us aboard. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. My name is Nadia and I'll be your flight attendant. If you need anything just press any of the call buttons spaced around the cabin or just shout out. Please seat yourselves in any of the couches and buckle yourselves in. Once we are at our cruising altitude I will show you the rest of the cabin and bring out some snacks that will fill your special dietary needs. Do you have any questions?"

We both just shook our heads dumbly. Anica wasn't kidding when she said the Romanians did the whole vampire thing right. "Okay, please be seated and make yourselves comfortable. We will be leaving in roughly five minute." With a smile she was gone and in the sealed crew area. I guess they did that so their non-vegetarian guests wouldn't be tempted to eat the flight crew.

I buckled myself into one of the couches and Edward joined me. He didn't say anything; he just took my hand into his. Then he looked into my face and smiled at me. Not any old smile but my smile, the one I fell hopelessly and madly in love with.

"Bella I…"

"Edward I…"

We both laughed that we were both going to say the same thing at the same time. "You go first, Edward. I've missed the sound of your voice so much."

He ducked his head down and seemed a bit nervous as he ran his hand through his beautiful bronze hair, our other two hands still locked tightly together. "Bella, I don't know how I could ever ask you to forgive me for the things I've done. I've been a horrible husband and father. I gave up our love for carnal lust and pleasure. I called our beautiful child an abomination. For that sin alone there is no penance I can do." The look of remorse and self loathing on his face broke my heart.

I caressed his cheek with my free hand and placed my forehead on his. "Edward, you were seduced by a siren. And on top of that she had an unholy partner that whispered in your ear telling you what you were doing was right. They turned you against your family."

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, Edward. They had free access to your thoughts and memories. They preyed on doubts and fears that you thought you had conquered. The fact that when we were in the throne room you couldn't leave was proof enough for me that you never stopped loving me."

We locked eyes and the unsaid words were enough. He kissed me; it was deep and full of longing. Our hands started to explore each other's body. We would have torn our clothes off and made wild, passionate love right then and there if the plane didn't suddenly lurch forward as it began to taxi onto the runway.

Edward sat back into the couch and tried to compose himself. "Umm, maybe we should wait until a more appropriate time. We don't want Nadia to walk in on us."

"Oh, I think that after ferrying blood thirsty vampires on a jet for years seeing us going at it like the newlyweds we are would probably be one of the tamer things she's witnessed." I think if he was able to he would be a deep scarlet. He was so Victorian and I absolutely loved him for it.

We sat in the couch, hands locked together, as the plane made its way down the runway and into the air. About five minutes later Nadia came back into the cabin with a tray holding two wine glasses and an insulated carafe.

She placed the tray on a table in front of our couch and filled both of the glasses with a deep red liquid. "The blood has been warmed to ninety-eight degrees so you should find it enjoyable. However, I'm sorry to say that we could only get cow and goat's blood. Unfortunately we did not have time to get wild animal blood."

She handed us the glasses and continued on in her lightly accented lilting voice. "Now if you'll follow me I'll show you all of the amenities that are available to you on this aircraft." She made her way back to the curtain and took off the envelope. She turned and handed it to me.

"My Great Aunt Anica asked me to give this to you and instructed me to tell you not to read it until you are alone." With that she pulled open the curtains and revealed a lavishly decorated area complete with a bed almost the width of the plane sitting back against the rear bulkhead. She pointed to what looked like a padded bench seat that ran along the right side of the bed. It was divided into two sections. "There are two more carafes of blood in the first compartment and the incubator keeps them at ninety-eight degrees as well." She walked past us and grabbed the curtain as she turned to face us. "The contents of the other compartment are mentioned in the note. Enjoy the rest of the flight." With a smile she pulled the curtain closed.

"Uh, yes, well, umm…" Deer in the headlights Edward was back. Time to take the initiative. Using vampire speed I tore open the envelope and quickly read the note that was written in Anica's calligraphy-like handwriting. When we got home I was going to have to send her a thank you gift. Something really, really big and expensive.

I gulped down the blood and Edward followed suit. As soon as he was done I grabbed him by his shirt and threw him onto the bed, close enough to the bench that I could reach it. I quickly straddled him and ground myself into his thigh as I flipped open the top of the second compartment.

Even though Anica had given me a general of idea of what I would find I couldn't help but gasp at the sheer volume of lotions, toys, and other assorted gadgets that were contained in the box. I couldn't even begin to tell you what half of them were, never mind how use them. But I was willing to give some of more outrageous ones a shot if we got around to figuring out what they were for.

Figuring the basics were a good place to start I pulled out several scarves and started to tie them around his wrist. He started to say something but I stuck another scarf into his mouth to shut him up, at least for a bit.

After securing the scarves to conveniently placed metal rings at the head of the bed, I slowly opened Edward's shirt, kissing and licking each piece of exposed skin. I took one of his nipples into my mouth and gently bit it, causing his to arch his body into me and moan around the scarf. Continuing my ministrations, I reached into the compartment again and pulled out one of the bottles in it. Honeysuckle scented oil that warmed and tingled when applied. This was going to be fun.

I carefully poured a small amount of the oil onto Edward's chest. I traced a line from the center of his chest to his left nipple, spreading the oil around it. I repeated this with his other nipple then traced a line of oil down to his navel.

Deciding to let the oil sit for a few minutes to activate, I started to nibble at my husband's neck and ear. "Did you like that, Edward? Can you feel the heat?"

He nodded his head and moaned as I sucked on his ear lobe and raked my nails across his chest. Taken this as a cue to continue my ministrations, I kissed my way to where the trails of oil intersected. Once again I played with his nipples, but then quickly made my way back to the center of his chest and slowly started to lick my way down to his abdomen. I stopped just above his waistband and ripped off his pant, revealing the proof of his arousal straining against his underwear.

"Oh, Edward, there appears to be a monster in your pants. Whatever shall I do?" I looked up at him, fluttered my eyelashes, and gave him an innocent little smile. He just threw his head back and groaned as I ran my nails across the material.

I teasingly lowered his boxers as slow as I possibly could, stretching the fabric across his member as I pulled them down. Once they were off I poured a generous amount of oil into my hand. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and lazily stroked its length, making sure to cover the head and balls with the oil.

Edward shuddered in pleasure as I ran my tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. I then gently sucked the head into my mouth as I continued to stroke him. Little by little I took more of him into my mouth until my lips touched the base. Not needing to breathe greatly increased my ability to deep throat him. I formed a tight seal with my lips and leisurely worked my way back to the head. I swirled my tongue around it a few times then repeated the procedure on him until he snapped his restraints and held my head down onto him as he came.

He pulled the scarf out of his mouth. "Bella, that was…incredible."

I crawled up the bed and gave him a soulful kiss. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I'm not done with you yet."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh, really? And what do you have in mind this time, my little vixen?"

I reached down and started to stroke his already hardening member. Thank God for the recuperative powers of a vampire. "I want you inside of me. Now."

I ripped of my pants and skirt then quickly straddled him. Kissing him passionately, I ground myself into him, his hardness sliding across my wet core. "Mmmmm, you're so wet, my love."

I reached between us and guided him between my lips. "Because I want you so bad'. Fuck me, Edward."

He thrust his hips upward and plunged into me. "Yes! Your cock feels so good inside of me. I've missed it so much."

I gyrated my hips as he slammed up into me repeatedly. Needy hands tore at my shirt and exposed my chest. Long, slender fingers cupped my breast and his thumbs brushed against my nipples, helping me along towards the orgasm that was building deep inside of me.

"God, Bella, you're so tight. I'm getting close. You feel so good around my cock."

"I'm close, too. Cum inside of me, Edward. I want to feel all of you. It's been so long."

Edward increased his pace and I ground harder into him. The pressure kept on building inside of me. Edward shouted my name and came, causing my orgasm to explode.

I collapsed on top of him, my head on his chest. "That was incredible."

"Yes it was. And you are incredible as well, my love." His hand gently caressed my face, "Annabel Lee had me so bewitched I had forgotten how wonderful you were and how deep my love for you truly was. I left you after I promised I never would do so again. Can you ever forgive my betrayal?"

I looked up into his eyes and saw the hurt that lied within them. "There is nothing to be forgiven for, Edward. You didn't leave me; you were taken against your will and then turned against me. It took them six months to break you. Anica said it usually only took them hours in most cases to break someone. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Yes, but…"

"I told you before, Edward, no buts. All that matters is that we're together now. We cannot change the past, no matter how much we want to. We have all of eternity ahead of us. Let's not waste it on what was." I reached up and gave him a deep kiss. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

"And I love you, Bella Cullen."

We held each other tight and knew everything would be alright.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed the lemon. I had a really tough time writing it since it was only the second time I ever wrote a sex scene from the female perspective. And the first time was for chapter two of my other story, **Killer** (please check that out if you can).Please drop a note and let me know how you liked this chapter. There will be at least two more chapters to this story but I don't have an update target yet. Thanks for reading-Bob


	19. Ch 18 Brothers in Arms

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has added and reviewed recently despite me not updating in a looong time. Sorry for that, but unfortunately real life is kicking my butt and updates will be pretty spaced out. Again, my apologies-Bob

______________________________________________________________________________

Getting ready for Nessie's second birthday was a hassle and a half. Alice, being Alice, went overboard on the planning on this one since she didn't get the chance on her first birthday. We also had a lot to celebrate.

The last year was extremely quiet, especially when you compare it to the one before it. Bella's idea of a governing council made up of representatives from different covens took off. The rules were enforced fairly and justly, so after some haggling and griping there was peace in the vampire world.

Kaya had disappeared the moment the jet landed from Romania. I wanted to track her down but Bella talked me out of it, saying she had a feeling we had not seen the last of the vampire witch in our lives. Part of me hopes we run into her again to answer the question of whether she set us up or not, but another part of me would be happier if she was out of our lives for good.

The pixie bounded over to me with a box of pink and white streamers. "Since you're so tall, wolf-boy, you get to hang these up."

"Why don't you do it? Aren't you guys supposed to turn into bats or something like that?"

"Very funny, Muttley." She turned and stalked away.

Nessie was standing next to me, giggling into her hand. I gave her a wink and a thumbs-up. "Score one for Team Jacob."

"So what is that, a million to one now, mutt?"

"You wish, Blondie." I still couldn't help still calling her Blondie even though her hair was red now. "Why don't blondes make Kool Aid?"

She gave me a look that could melt marble. "Because they can't get two quarts of water in the little packets."

"Ha, ha. You funny man. Regular Bob Hope."

"Ah, you know you love me, Blondie."

"Why do you keep calling me that? I'm not even blond anymore, idiot."

"You'll always be Blondie to me, Blondie." With that I got a cupcake in the face.

I was about to throw it back when Bella stopped me. "That's enough you two."

I finished putting up the streamers and got ready to head back to La Push. They were going to unveil the memorial for those who lost their lives in the battle with the Volturi. The one thing that sucked about it was that only those who knew of the pack would know its true meaning. Everyone else would just think it a new sculpture celebrating our heritage. I wish I could tell the world about my brothers' sacrifice.

"It's time to go, Nessie."

She just nodded her head, gave her mom and dad a quick hug, and headed out the door with me. I put Nessie into the back seat of my car then crammed myself in behind the wheel. The Cullens had offered to buy me a larger car but I didn't want to give it up Rabbit. A lot of my blood and sweat went into this car. I couldn't give it up so easy.

It was a coincidence that the memorial was planned to be revealed on Nessie's birthday but I thought it was fitting. They died protecting her right to live so it seemed appropriate that we would celebrate their memory on the day of her birth.

We pulled up into the parking lot of the Quileute Community Center and were greeted by my dad, Billy, and sister, Rachel. She looked like she had aged twenty years. It had been really rough on her. She had just met her soul mate in Paul then had him taken away from her, like some cruel joke. Billy told me she still cries at least once a day for him. It was a part of the imprinting nobody ever wanted to think about but now we see its tragic consequence daily with Rachel and Emily.

The one thing, perhaps the only thing, that helped Emily make it through was the fact that she still had a piece of Sam with her. It turned out that she was pregnant at the time of the battle and didn't know until after. Eight months later she gave birth to Sam Uley, Jr.. The cute little guy is the saving grace in her life.

As much as I didn't want to think of Paul and Rachel being sexual, I wish she had that to help her get over her loss. I hated seeing her in pain.

I hugged them and Nessie jumped up into Billy's lap. Rachel wouldn't touch or go near Nessie. She still blamed her for Paul's death. I hoped someday she would see it like Emily does, that they died doing the sacred duty we were entrusted by our ancestors to do and Nessie wasn't the reason for his death. It broke my heart that all of my family couldn't love her like I did.

We made our way to the front of the tribal center where the rest of the pack and the tribal elders waiting for us. Everyone exchanged greetings and Nessie went to play with Claire. Even though developmentally Nessie appeared much older than her the two were best of friends.

After everyone was done saying hello Billy rolled himself in front of the statue. "Since the statue has already been blessed I'll try to make this short." Everyone let out a soft laugh. "To the outside world this statue represents how the Quileute people are descendant from wolves, but those of us here know the truth. It is a memorial to six brave young men who gave their lives protecting our people and our land."

Rachel stiffened at this, and it wasn't lost on my dad.

"I know some of you don't feel that way but if the pack had not fought that battle the Cold Ones would have run free on our lands. That is how Sam saw it and that is how the pack saw it. They were our Protectors and they gave their lives so others could live."

Dad took a piece of rope that was attached to the tarp into his hand. "It is with great pleasure that I present to you 'Spirit of the Quileute'." He pulled the rope and the statue was revealed.

It was an amazing piece of art. The bronze stood about eight foot high and was at least six feet long, a massive work. It depicted a Quileute warrior morphing into a wolf. At the base there were six paw prints, each with a fallen pack members initials, birthday, and the date when they died. There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd.

Unfortunately it was now my time to say something. "First off I want to thank everyone for coming. It means a lot to the pack. The wound is still open for many of us and it hurts to be here but thank you for finding the strength to come.

"This beautiful memorial is a small comfort to those of us who knew and loved them but it will keep their memories alive. They will be forever etched into bronze and our hearts."

I reached out and ran my hand over the paw prints. "Thank you my brothers for you friendship and your valiant sacrifice."

Nessie came over to me and touched the paws as well. "Thank you for saving me. I will never forget you all."

Rachel broke down and ran away. I went to chase after her but Billy stopped me. "She still needs time, Jake. She'll come around." He pulled Nessie back onto his lap and tussled her hair. "Someday she'll love Nessie just like the rest of us do. You'll see."

I just hung my head. "I hope so. I hate seeing her hurt like this."

He let out a sigh. "I'm afraid we might have to deal with that for a long time to come. You know from personal experience how intense the feelings of the imprint are. I don't think anyone can really understand how big a hole in your soul that would leave if you lost that connection. She may never pull out of this."

I understood what Billy meant. Even though I had no romantic feelings what so ever for Ness, if anything ever happened to her I would be totally lost. I can only guess at how much more intense the feeling of loss would be when you throw in the element of physical intimacy. It had to be horrible for Rachel and Emily.

We hung out talking to the guys for a while then headed back to the Cullen house and Nessie's second birthday bash. Hopefully that would cheer the two of us up. We sure did need it.

The party did indeed cheer Nessie up but I couldn't get rid of the lingering fear that had been clouding my mind since we had left the unveiling. I would be totally devastated if anything ever happened to Nessie.

"There is no need to fear, Jacob. I am sure the two of you will lead a long, uneventful life together someday."

"Do you really believe that, Edward? With the track record we have with bad shit happening to us I can't shake that feeling that someday I'll lose her. And that would destroy me."

He put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a little smile. "While I find you constantly thinking about the safety of my precious daughter commendable, you shouldn't worry about the future. That's what we have Alice for."

We both let out a little laugh. "But in all seriousness, Jacob, you cannot let this color your life. Yes, it is good to be on guard against danger, but you still need to be able to enjoy the time you spend with Renesemee. I know this from personal experience. I was so fearful of something bad happening to Bella that I drove her away. You know how well that worked out for everyone involved.

"You need to live in the moment, Jacob. It's okay to prepare for the future, but don't let thoughts about it consume you. If you do, you won't enjoy the time together you do have."

"Thanks, Edward. I really needed that."

He patted me on the shoulder several times. "You're welcome, my friend. Now let's get back to the festivities".

Nessie was in the middle of unwrapping her presents. There were so many of them I wouldn't be surprised if a car was hiding under the mound of boxes next to the table. And that pile was just from the Pixie.

After what seemed like hours Nessie finally got to my present. She tore the paper off of the small box in a second and opened it. She pulled out two carved wooden charms, one a wolf and the other an angel. "Oh, Jake, they're beautiful."

I took the bracelet I had given her just after her birth off her wrist and threaded the charms onto it. "The wolf, of course, is me." I put the bracelet back on her. "And the other one is you, my little angel who has brought so much happiness into my life."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a vampire strength hug. "I'll never take them off, my Jacob."

After we got everything squared away after the party I headed up to Edwards's old room. Since I spent so much of my time here with Nessie they turned it into a place for me to stay on nights I didn't head home to La Push.

I changed into a pair of sweats and laid down on the nice comfy king-sized bed they had put in the room for me. The Cullens' were too good to me. I wanted for nothing when I was with them. I try to get them to let me pay my way but they just say they are repaying me for protecting Nessie.

I was just falling asleep when it suddenly felt like someone was in the room. I jump up into a defensive stance and scanned the room, but nobody was there. Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

"Hello, Jacob Black."

It was Kaya.


End file.
